Her Knight in Shining Armor
by ThatKidFromSchool
Summary: "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall become a knight of Camelot." AU Merlin/Morgana
1. The Meeting

**Her Knight in Shining Armor**

 **Prologue**

As a young warlock, Merlin, finds himself strolling through the training grounds in the great kingdom of Camelot, he hears a young man shouting.

"Where's the target?" The man had neatly combed blond hair, however the slight winds caused a few strands to stick up around his face. Merlin looked at the scene in awe as he realized that he was one of Camelot's knights, dressed in armor and carrying a sword.

As a child, Merlin had wanted to become a knight. He figured his powers were given to him for a reason. To help and protect people. And what better position to do that than become a knight of Camelot? However he soon realized that becoming a knight of Camelot will be no more than a silly pipe dream. Especially considering that he will lose his head using magic.

After all, he was no nobleman.

"There, sir?" A serving boy pointed towards the object in question.

"It's into the sun?" The man retorted.

"It's not that bright."

"A bit like you then?" The men surrounding the blond man laughed. Merlin frowned. The servant, Morris, picked up the target and began carrying it into another spot. "This'll teach him." The prat took out a knife and threw it at the target. Morris peeked from behind the object, stopping his movements. "Don't stop!" He threw another dagger at the target. "Come on. Run!"

He continued the practice until the target dropped and began rolling towards Merlin's direction where the boy stepped on it before Morris can reclaim it. "Hey, come on. That's enough." Merlin's frown deepened by the time the target reached him. He thought knights were honorable, not arrogant. He was quite disappointed with the revelation.

"What?"

"You've had your fun, my friend."

The blond-haired man began walking towards him. "Do I know you?"

"Er, I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you." He stated, and Merlin shook his head. "Yet, you called me friend."

"That was my mistake." Merlin nodded. "I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

"Or I one who could be so stupid." He said. "Tell me Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

Merlin laughed. "I wouldn't, if I were you."

"Why?" He chuckled. "What are you going to do to me?" He raised his arms, tempting him to hit him. Merlin tried to punch him, but he grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"Who do you think you are? The king?"

"No, I'm his son." He said in his ear. " _Arthur_."

* * *

"Oh no." Merlin was currently stationed in the stocks as Gaius watched on, laughing. Merlin ducked to avoid the tomato being launched at his head. Once he put his head up again, the children had gone and a young woman walked towards him. Merlin froze at the beautiful sight.

She had dark curly hair, and light brown skin with light freckles decorating her face. He thought she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. "Beautiful." He mumbled. The woman blushed, pretending not to notice his comment.

"I'm Guinevere," she introduced herself. "I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"I'm Merlin." He tried giving her a hand to shake before realizing he was in the stocks. Gwen reached out and took it, smiling. "Though most people just call me idiot."

"No, no, no." She shook her head. "I saw what you did. It was so brave."

"It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

"Really?" He looked at her. "What makes you think so?"

"You look the part, you do," she started. "But it didn't seem like you have the skill." Merlin frowned. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."

"You think so?"

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." She smiled.

"Oh yeah?" She nodded as the children from earlier reappeared. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere? My fans are waiting."

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." She walked behind her changing screen. "Pass me that dress, will you, Gwen?" Merlin widened his eyes, stopping his movements for a bit before grabbing the dress. "I mean the man is a total jouster." She slipped her current dress off her shoulder. He placed the new one on the screen.

He had seen her when he first arrived at Camelot, watching from her window the execution of Thomas James Collins. She was quite the sight, as beautiful as they say. Long raven black hair accompanying her pale skin and light green eyes. Her voice was soft, all of her words flowing smoothly out her mouth. It was like music to his ears.

"I need help with this fastening." She quickly stated, causing Merlin to panic. "Gwen?"

"I'm here." A new voice said. 'What are you doing here?' Gwen mouthed to him. He pointed to the sleeping draught, smiling as he quickly walked out of Morgana's chambers.

* * *

As the people settle into their seats, Uther Pendragon stands up to make a speech. The people of Camelot celebrate with a feast after the beheading of an ordinary sorcerer, Thomas James Collins.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." The members of the court and the guests applaud at the sight of the Albion's finest singer. Uther and the people sit back into their seats as they hear the music begin to play and Helen start to sing.

However, the people in the room are ignorant of the true identity of the woman singing. For the Lady Helen was really Mary Collins, Thomas's mother seeking revenge for her late son.

 _"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."_

As they continue to listen to her singing, the people of the room begin falling asleep and the room becoming visibly darker. A young boy, Merlin, notices everyone falling under the spell and quickly covers his ears. Webs begin to form around the sleeping beings. Merlin watches as the woman looks to Prince Arthur and begins walking forward, pulling a dagger from her sleeve.

In a spur of the moment decision, he uses magic to drop the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. The guests begin to awaken in confusion, pulling at the webs. King Uther and Prince Arthur rise to find Mary Collins lying in Lady Helen's place. She pushes herself up just enough to throw the dagger at Arthur.

As the dagger swings across the room, Merlin slows time down long enough to reach Arthur and pull him out of the way. The only sound heard after the incident being the knife stabbing into Arthur's chair as the boys fall on the floor with a thud and Mary taking her last breath. The king and his son look to the young warlock.

"You saved my boys life," Uther breathed. "A debt must be repaid."

Stammering, he answered. "Oh, well."

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well,"

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. _You shall become a knight of Camelot._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The First Official Meeting**

Merlin walks into the armory to find another man waiting for him. "You must be Sir Merlin." He smiled.

"Uh, it's just Merlin." He stuttered. The man had long dark blond, light brown hair and good posture. Merlin shook his hand.

The friendly man smiled again, showing his straight white teeth. "I'm Leon." He nodded. "I'm going to be training you."

"Okay."

"Nervous?" He asked.

"I guess. Not really the fighting type." He said. "Unlike you. You look like you were born to be a knight."

The other man laughed. "Well, my father was a knight so I guess you could say that. I always trained to become a knight as a child. It was my dream."

"That's honorable." Merlin complimented as the man he was speaking to was quite modest. Surprising him as he expected to see knights to have the same personality as the cocky and arrogant Prince Arthur.

Leon nodded, opting to change the subject. "Well, first things first. We're going to get you suited in your armor." The pair walked over to a table where the equipment lied. The other man began to explain which parts go on the body as Merlin intently listened. He started with the gauntlet and ended with the helmet. "I'm sure you know where the helmet goes." He chuckled, and Merlin smiled.

He reached for the chain mail when two women walked into the armory. Leon looked up in surprise. "Milady! Guinevere! What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Leon." Gwen curtsied. Merlin looked and realized The Lady Morgana and her servant, Guinevere were staring at them.

"Just wanted to see the new knight." Morgana smiled. "Perhaps, help him with his armor and lighten your work load." Merlin looked down as he felt himself blush under the lady's almost flirtatious gaze.

"Uh, okay. I'll see you on the training grounds then." Leon shifted on his feet slightly, patting Merlin's shoulder. "Be careful around the Lady. Wouldn't want the king to have your head." He whispered as Merlin shuddered, warning him. He smiled at Gwen and Morgana as he walked out.

Morgana picked up the chain mail that Merlin previously reached for and helped him get in his armor. "Don't worry. I used to help my father with his armor. I know what to do." Merlin nodded, but he couldn't quite seem to take his eyes off of her. She was quite the sight. She wore a light purple dress that flowed beautifully as she walked gracefully towards him. As she entered his personal space, he silently inhaled the delightful smell of lavenders emitting off of her. "So what's your name?"

"Hm?" Merlin shook his head to jump back to reality as he felt Morgana's hand leave his body as she stopped fastening his chain mail. "Uh, Merlin milady." Guinevere watched the scene in amusement, stifling a giggle.

"Pleasure to meet you, Merlin. I'm Morgana." She properly introduced herself, holding out her hand for him to kiss. Merlin smiled lightly, grabbing a gentle hold of her fingertips and softly kissing her knuckles. His eyes focusing on the lady.

"The pleasure's all mine," he blushed, a shy smile adorning his face.

Morgana smiled. "You're sweet."

By then, Guinevere had finished fastening the rest of his armor and eventually handing his helmet back to him. "You look great. The armor fits you perfectly and it will protect you."

"Thank you. For your help. As you can tell, I have no idea what I'm doing." He joked. Nodding at the girls with a smile, Merlin began to leave the armory when Morgana cleared her throat, causing him to turn around. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She raised her eyebrow. Merlin looked down at his armor quickly, confused as he mentally went through a checklist of the parts of armor and feeling them to make sure he's wearing them. The girls began to giggle quietly. When he looked up, they were both sheepishly hiding their amused smiles. "Your sword?"

* * *

"So," Guinevere began. "What do you think of Sir Merlin?"

"He's different," she said as she watched Merlin take another blow to the gut. He was currently being trained by both Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot. He actually wasn't doing so bad, but he wasn't do so good either. He was better at defending himself than he was at attacking. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but he's not like everyone else."

"Is that a good thing?"

"He's special." She smiled. "A good kind of special."

"Well, he certainly did catch your eye." Morgana narrowed her eyebrows, not taking here eyes off of Merlin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't just go around helping people with their armor."

"I- I wanted to thank him." She stuttered a little. Gwen raised an eyebrow at her. "You know- for saving Arthur."

Guinevere grinned. "Of course you did, but I don't remember you showing your appreciation. You didn't mention Arthur to him once."

"I forgot."

"Well, that explains why we helped him with his armor. Does not explain why we came here to watch him train."

"I forgot to say thank you before, so I decided to wait until he's finished to say thanks. That's it. Just to say thanks."

"Really?" Morgana avoided Gwen's amused gaze. She's been her servant since she was ten years old when she first came here. They were practically sisters.

Morgana groaned. Guinevere knew her too well. "Of course." She tried again, hoping she would stop asking questions.

"Really?" Gwen asked again.

Morgana turned her head sharply. "Is it such a crime to make sure that Camelot's knights will be capable of protecting the kingdom?"

The handmaiden shook her head. "Of course not," she smiled. "It's also not a crime to have a small crush on a certain newbie knight-"

"I do not have a silly crush," Morgana snapped. "Just-"

Gwen interrupted before she can finish her sentence. "-making sure the knights are fit to fill their armor?"

"Exactly."

"Sir Merlin _sure_ is cute though." Morgana blushed a very light shade of pink that almost went unnoticeable by her friend. Before Gwen could continue her teasing, a loud clap was heard from across the training grounds. Merlin managed to knock Sir Leon down.

"You're a quarter of the way there, Merlin!" Sir Leon laughed. "You are a little better now than you were a while ago." He added after he stood up.

"Impressive." Gwen commented. "He put down Sir Leon within the second hour."

Merlin looked across the field to see Gwen and Morgana. Tiredly, he waved at them with an adorable smile on his face. Morgana waved back with a shy smile. When she turned her head back, Gwen raised an eyebrow at her.

Morgana inhaled sharply. "He is cute, but that doesn't mean I like him." She stood up abruptly. "We should go."

"To do what?" She smirked. "I thought you wanted to give your thanks?"

"To- I need to-" Morgana bit her lip. "brush my hair."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** There's a bit of a time jump to Season 2 Episode 3 - The Nightmare Begins. Everything else is pretty much canon except he's a knight and stuff. I think it'd be boring to rewrite all of that so I'm skipping to season 2 where it's a little different.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**I do not own Merlin.**

 **Chapter 2 - The Nightmare Begins**

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Merlin woke up with a groan. His new servant, Daegal, always woke him up bright and early so he could go back to the training grounds. "I got you breakfast."

Merlin looked at the table to find a plate full of meat, cheese, and bread. "Thank you, Daegal. You didn't have to do that." He still wasn't used to having a servant. He didn't make him do much work, often finding ways to do his own chores by himself.

"Actually, I did. It's sort of my job." He said in an obvious tone, throwing him a piece of bread which Merlin quickly caught. Merlin was about to respond when he heard loud shuffling outside the door.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It seemed that the Lady Morgana's chambers caught on fire last night-"

Worriedly, Merlin interrupted him with a loud, "What!?" He immediately got up from his bed, and looked around his messy room to find a shirt.

"Relax. She's fine." Merlin looked at him. "She didn't get hurt."

"Do they know what happened?" He took a blue tunic from off the floor and quickly threw it over his head. "Who could do something like this?"

"I don't really-" Before Daegal could finish speaking, Merlin was already out of the door. "know anything else." He looked around to see the state of Merlin's room, and groaned.

* * *

When Merlin didn't see Morgana in her chambers, he figured she would be with Gaius to check if she has any injuries that she may have overlooked. He ran towards the physicians chambers and stopped when he overheard two voices. Morgana and Gaius.

"It's alright. You're safe now," he reassured her.

Shaking, Morgana replied. "You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you, Gaius."

"Yes, of course you can." Gaius looked at her expectantly, and she took a deep breath.

Then, in a small voice she said. "It was me. I set the room alight. _I started the fire_."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't understand. Did you knock a candle over?"

"No, when I looked at the candle. I- I just looked at it and the flames suddenly leapt higher."

"Perhaps it was the wind."

"It was me," she told him. She continued on quietly. _"It was magic."_

Merlin widened his eyes. _Magic._ The Lady Morgana has magic. It is no wonder why she is so terrified at the moment. Despite the possible outcome of death in both his or her situation, Merlin couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Maybe he didn't have to be so _alone_ anymore.

"My child-" Gaius began.

Frustrated, Morgana snapped. "I'm not a child!"

"Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you." As Gaius kept talking, Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. Why would he keep her from the truth like this? He turned and ran back to his room. He didn't want to listen anymore.

* * *

Merlin walked through the corridors after having picked flowers for the Lady Morgana. He was about to reach the stairs leading to her chambers when he passed Arthur.

"Ah, Merlin. Why aren't you-" Arthur paused, furrowing his eyebrows when Merlin quickly hid the flowers behind him. "What are you hiding?"

The warlock held up his hands, empty. "Nothing. See?" Arthur looked at him questioningly. "Why aren't I what?"

"Shouldn't you be with Sir Leon? Putting together list of everyone suspicious of using magic."

"I was already on my way." He lied. "I'll be right on it." Nodding, Arthur began walking in the direction Merlin came from. Just as Merlin took the flowers out from behind his back, Arthur peaked from the corner of the staircase. Busted.

* * *

Merlin quietly knocked on the door to be faced with Gwen who opened it. Still holding the flowers behind his back, he asked. "How is she?"

Gwen turned to see her mistress turning in bed. "I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave her on her own."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He takes out the flowers with a shy smile.

"I'd better get back to her." She carefully took the flowers from his hands. "I'll make sure she knows who their from."

* * *

As he heard thunder crashing outside the walls of the castle, Merlin slipped on his boots and sneaked his way to Morgana's chambers. As he was a knight of Camelot, he was not rendered suspicious as he walked through the corridors late at night.

When he was first knighted, there were many nobles who found it appalling to have a commoner be knighted. Other knights such as Leon and Arthur didn't seem to care so much as they had another man willing to die for the sake of the kingdom. Merlin has proved he was worthy of his title by saving the prince on many occasions.

Some acts were known by the prince such as drinking the poisoned chalice when Lord Bayard of Mercia came to Camelot. Although in most cases, his heroic actions were hidden and unknown to the oblivious prince.

The warlock was really no good with a sword, crossbow, mace, or a long bow. He wasn't bad at it either. One year of practice and he is able to hold his own. Not very well, but just enough to survive.

By the time Merlin has reached her chambers, he heard cracking and shattering from inside her room. Widening his eyes in worry, he kicked the door open and crashed into a very terrified Morgana and a broken vase.

"Merlin!?" The man in question held her forearms to keep her still.

"Milady, are you alright?" Ignoring his question, she tried pulling away from his grasp while the guards stationed at her door left to alert the king of another break in.

"I need to see Gaius." She said quickly. "I need to speak with him."

He used his thumbs to rub soothing circles on her forearms, which calmed her down a little. "Okay," he whispered. "Okay. I'll take you to see Gaius." When her breathing returned to normal, she nodded and allowed him to lead the way to the physicians chambers.

They were walking in silence when Merlin first spoke. "What happened?" He asked quietly. She had her head turned away from him. "You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can."

"I'm scared Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening." She finished her sentence by the time they reached Gaius's door. When they walked in, she exhaled loudly at the sight of an empty room.

"Perhaps he has gone to see the king," he suggested. "I'm sure he will be back soon. He'll be able to help you."

"His remedies don't help me," she told him. "They won't do any good."

"Morgana-"

"It's magic," she whispered furiously. He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted again. "I know it is. I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up."

"I know," he mumbled.

"Then you believe me? You think it's magic too?" Merlin looked down. "Please Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."

Merlin slowly nodded. "I really wish there was something I could say." He couldn't tell her the truth now. Not like this. She was a strong woman. In the year he's known her, Merlin's never seen her so terrified, or so vulnerable. She stepped back slowly, before quickly walking out of the door. "Morgana-"

* * *

Merlin reported to Arthur's chambers with a parchment he received from Leon. When the corridors were empty, he looked inside to find all the names of the people suspected of sorcery. He skimmed through the list to find that one of them was consorting with the druids.

Forridel. The druids!

He could tell Morgana to see the Druids. He was assigned to help round up all of those suspected on the list written on the parchment. He could go see her first and ask where the Druids are hidden. All while warning her about what's to come and helping her escape.

He knocked on the door to Prince Arthur's chambers once before eventually letting himself in. "Hey Arthur-"

"Have you ever heard of knocking, _Mer_ lin?" Merlin closed up the parchment and looked up to find the prat with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I did knock."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "But you still let yourself in. I didn't even get a chance to open the door or even say 'come in'."

"That doesn't mean I didn't knock," he argued. "Besides, I got the list of people suspected to be consorting with sorcerers, witches, and druids."

Arthur looked over the scroll. "Are you sure this is all of them?"

"Yeah. Leon included the names and the places they are currently or were last living in."

"Tell Leon to gather the men. We'll arrest them immediately," he ordered. "Wait, didn't I ask you to do this yesterday?"

"I was busy," he said. "Leon had me on guard duty."

"Really?" Merlin nodded. "Where?"

"He had me stationed by the dungeons."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "The dungeons, huh?" Merlin nodded again as Arthur closed the parchment. "So where are my flowers?"

Merlin stopped from his position by the door and turned around. "Y- Your flowers?"

"I heard Morgana got some. I figured you'd be putting them in all of the rooms," he began. "Or is she the only one to receive a token of your affections?"

Merlin began to look uncomfortable. "It's not a token of anything. Affection or otherwise," he replied. "Just trying to cheer her up after everything."

"Of course you were."

"I could pick some more flowers for you if you want," Merlin started. "I didn't realize you had such a great love for flowers. I mean, you don't exactly smell like daffodils and roses."

Arthur glares at him before repeating his earlier command. "Just- just tell Leon to gather the men and begin arresting the suspects."

* * *

Merlin runs over to a house in the lower town where the woman from the list is most likely residing in. When he sees that the door is locked, he steps back and holds his hand over the door. "Ic I Tóspringæ." He walks in, dressed in his armor and knight uniform.

A woman sneaks from behind him, and holds a sword to his back. "Move and I kill you."

"Forridel?"

"What do you want with me?"

He tries to face her, but she only presses the sword a little harder to his back. "There is no time to explain. The King's men are coming for you."

"Seems they're already here." She holds the handle of the sword tighter and Merlin soon realizes she's talking about him but as soon as she says that, a loud pounding comes from the door.

Merlin turns to face her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

The pounding of the door is heard again. "Open in the name of the king!" Merlin holds his index finger to his mouth and motions for her to hide. He walks over to open the door. "You are hereby under- Sir Merlin?" The guard asked, confused.

"I've checked the house," he informs them. "Empty." The guards nod. When nobody is looking, he returns inside the house and helps Forridel sneak away.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

Merlin sighed. "I want to help you, I do. And I'm sorry I couldn't save you all. I have no quarrel with those who have magic."

She didn't want to trust him. He was a knight after all, but she saw a truth in his eyes. He sounded genuine, sincere even. "You took a great risk." She turns to leave him, but he lightly grabs her wrist.

"Wait," he said softly. "I need your help. I'm looking for the druids."

Sharply, "I wouldn't know anything about them."

"I'm not going to harm them. You don't need to lie to me."

Her eyes looked to his right shoulder, avoiding his gaze. "I'm not lying."

"I'm not a spy for Uther, trust me. I'm a friend of the druids. I need their help."

She sighed, giving in. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

"Merlin." Morgana smiled as she held open the door to find Merlin with a vial of potion.

"Gaius asked me to deliver this."

Morgana narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I didn't know you still worked for Gaius."

"I don't sleep in the extra room in his chambers anymore, but I still help out when I can."

She nodded, closing the door behind them. "I don't need any potion, thank you." She turned to face him. "Can- can you ignore what I said last night? I had a nightmare that night and I was just really upset-"

"It's okay, Morgana." He smiled. "I didn't say anything to anyone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in this position."

"I don't mind," he said. "Maybe I could help."

"I doubt that."

"I understand how frightening this is for you," he continued. "I understand that and I may know where you can find someone who could help you."

"Help me?" She asked. "You think it was magic!?"

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't know what's happened to you." His voice was softer, trying to calm her down. "But there are people who do know."

She sighed. "Who?"

"The druids are a peaceful people," he started to say. "They help people like you."

"And you know where to find them?" She asked to which he nodded.

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur called out. The man turned around to face the prince. "We're going to a druid camp in the forest of Essetir at dawn tomorrow."

Merlin inaudibly gulped. "Why?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"We have reason to believe Morgana was kidnapped by the Druids."

The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes. "What reason?"

"One of the suspects on the list managed to escape," he answered. "She was known for consorting with the druids. My father thinks that they are hiding in the forest." While he was terrified of what was to come of Morgana, he was relieved to know that Forridel escaped.

"What makes him so sure?"

"I don't know, Merlin!" He snapped. "I don't question the king. He's always suspected that the druids have been residing in the forest."

"Okay."

* * *

Merlin's servant, Daegal walked into his master's chambers the next morning to find it empty _and_ clean. Weird, he thought. His bed is made up and all of his clothes were no longer strewn across the room. Squinting his eyes, he found a note on the bedside table.

 _Daegal,_

 _Went to the training grounds early today. You have the day off as I have no chores for you today. I don't think I'll be back till later tonight so you don't have to bother with breakfast or lunch. I can manage on my own._

 _Merlin._

The boy looked down at his breakfast tray. "Well, if he's not going to eat his breakfast," he decided to himself. "Can't let this go to waste now, can I?" He sat down on a chair by the table in Merlin's room, propped his feet up, and began nibbling on a piece of bread.

* * *

Merlin hurriedly ran through the forest. Uther proclaimed that should the Lady Morgana not return, all prisoners will be executed. And above all, Arthur and his men were out to go to the camp Merlin instructed Morgana to go to.

It was late at night when he began to trek through the forrest. He needed to be back in the morning, but by the time he was close to the camp the sun had just begun rising. He left a note just in case.

Merlin heard a loud ringing, stopping his movements as he held his head. He grabbed onto a tree branch when he heard a blur of voices.

 _"-some answers."_

 _"What would you like to know?"_

Morgana? Merlin ran further into the woods until he saw a part of an orange tent. There, he found Morgana walking with some man. He dropped his pack, moving closer to the pair who had just walked inside a tent. He listened until he could sense the man leave.

"Is it magic?" She asked.

"Of a kind, yes." He answered. "It'll be many years before you can understand it, let alone use it. It's not something to be afraid of."

"Uther's my guardian," she repeated. "If he found out, he'd have me killed." Merlin frowned at the thought. The fear was the worst. Afraid that if someone they knew found out, they might begin to look at them differently. Begin to look at them like some sort of freak or monster. Then, they begin to fear that they might become what everyone thinks they are.

He wished he could take that fear away from her. Show her it is nothing to be afraid of.

But there is another dread. The fear that the people once close to them will go to such lengths as to burn them on the pyre or even chop their head off.

"He won't." Merlin was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the man speak again. "We won't let that happen. You're safe here. You shouldn't fear Uther. You should pity him."

"Pity? Why?"

"Because he's a broken man consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart."

Morgana looked down. "All my life I've been thought that magic is a force for evil. That it corrupts your soul."

"In time, you will learn that magic can be a force for good. Just because Uther decrees it, it doesn't make it true." Merlin smiled and felt a shift in movement from inside the tent. He peered out to the front of the tent to see that the man had exited.

He went to the back of the shelter, and opened the cloth. Morgana saw him and gasped. "Merlin! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you back to Camelot."

"Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey," she stated. "I'm never going back."

"You have to-"

"Why?" Her voice had gone soft and Merlin's heart sank. She felt safe here, and now he had to take her back to Camelot. The one place she fears the most.

"I'm sorry, Morgana," he started to say. "Uther thinks you've been kidnapped. Arthur's coming here with his men. The king has ordered him to raid the camp and find you."

"I- I can't go back there Merlin."

"They're not going to stop until they've found you," he sighed. "He's arrested dozens already. He'll kill them if you don't come back."

"If I do come back, the same fate will await me."

"I won't tell anybody," he said. "Uther doesn't need to know about this."

"I- I can't, Merlin. I'm sorry." She turned to face the front of the tent. "These are my people. They're like me. I- I don't feel so alone here. Do you understand?"

"I do understand," he whispered. "Better than anyone." The man from earlier returned to the tent.

"Morgana, we must-" He widened his eyes as noticed Merlin's uniform, but the lady stopped him.

"It's alright. He's a friend," she said. "He came to tell me something. What's wrong?" A boy stepped out from behind him, and Merlin widened his eyes. _Mordred._

 _"Hello Emrys."_ Mordred spoke to him in his head and Merlin looked to him, surprised.

"Arthur and his men are coming, but it seems one of them is already here."

Morgana looked to Merlin desperately, waiting for him to speak. "I came to warn you about that. I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier." Aglain looked at him with distrust. Merlin looked back to Morgana. "Go now." He looked back to the elder druid. "Arthur's under orders to kill you all. You must hurry."

* * *

When Morgana's leg gave out, Merlin urges them to keep moving while he creates a diversion. Merlin moves a little closer to Arthur and his men, who were coming close to finding him, and creates a fog. _"Bene læg gesweorc."_

Once the fog has spread out through the camp, Merlin jumps above ground and strays away from the path Morgana is on. He hears Arthur scream. "There!" Merlin unsheathed his sword, turns around and goes back until he bumps into Arthur. When the prince notices who it is, he knits his eyebrows together. "Merlin! Where the hell have you been?"

"I lost them," he said, out of breath. "I can't see them in this fog." Arthur clenches his jaw and returns his sword to his scabbard as did Merlin, and started looking around for any sign of movement.

The two men snap their heads when they hear a guard's voice. "I've found her! We have the Lady Morgana!"

* * *

"Merlin," she greets when she opens the door. He walks inside her room for the second time that week.

"My lady." She closes the door and looks at him. "I wanted to check you were okay."

"I'm alright," she looks down. "Listen, what was said at the woods-"

"I haven't told anyone," he assures her. "And I won't."

"I know now," he raises an eyebrow. "I know who I am and that it isn't something to be afraid of." Merlin smiles at her. "Maybe one day people will see magic as a force for good."

He observes her. "You just wish that day is now. So you don't feel so alone anymore."

"I can't tell anyone about this, Merlin. Nobody in this castle knows what it's like and I still don't know how to control this."

Merlin took a deep breath. "I know how," he paused. "lonely you must feel." Morgana stared at him, confused. "I- I've been meaning to tell you something."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So Merlin has a servant, and I didn't really feel like making up a new character so I put in Daegal. The supposed druid boy from season 5. Merlin doesn't live with Gaius so he didn't have Gaius tell him not to keep Morgana in the dark. And he didn't need to speak to Kilgharrah because he had the list.

Anyways, I wanted to thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	3. The Reveal

**I do not own Merlin.**

 **Chapter 3 - Revelations**

 _Merlin took a deep breath. "I know how," he paused. "lonely you must feel." Morgana stared at him, confused. "I- I've been meaning to tell you something."_

"Merlin?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, hesitant to speak. "What is it?"

"I shouldn't have sent you away like that," he started. "And I'm sorry I took you away from there-"

"It's alright," she interrupted. "Uther wouldn't have stopped until he found me."

"It was the one place you felt safe, and I took that away from you."

"It's alright, Merlin." She let out a tight lipped smile. "Like I said, Uther's men would have took me back anyway. With or without you."

Merlin looked down. "I know, but I feel like going their wouldn't have been necessary if I just told you," he looked back up to see her questioning eyes. "Told you I- that I-" Morgana reached out to grab his hand gently.

"Tell me what?" She asked. Merlin grabbed her other hand softly. He held the back sides of both of her hands and slowly clapped her them together, squeezing her hands tenderly.

She looked down at their hands before looking back at Merlin. "Maybe it'd be easier if I just showed you." He motioned back to their hands, and quietly whispered a spell. _"Blóstma."_

Morgana felt a certain glow rush inside of her. For a brief second, she saw Merlin's eyes turn a shade of gold and she couldn't believe what she saw. She brushed off the thought as quickly as it had approached and shook her head. She must have been imagining it. Merlin couldn't of have magic!

She continued to doubt him for another second until she felt a delicate red flower grow within the palms of her hands. In any other moment, she would have thought it was a beautiful gesture. Instead, she almost dropped the rose and took a step back gasping. "Morgana-"

"How did- your eyes- they just-" She started to freak out and when Merlin took a step towards her she went one foot back. "Don't!" She snapped. "You- you have- all this time?"

The warlock slowly nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "I was born with it." He held out his hand, but she slapped it away.

"I think you should leave."

Merlin's face fell. "Morgana-"

"I- I need time, okay," she said. "I'm not mad. Just- I just need time to process this." The boy nodded, lightly bowed and exited the room.

* * *

Once Merlin finished trudging down the stairs, he heard a voice. "This has to stop." He turned around to find Arthur leaning against a pillar.

The knight knitted his eyebrows together. "Sire?"

"You and the Lady Morgana." He said as if Merlin didn't know. Which he didn't. "You may be a knight, but I know my father won't see you as an eligible suitor for Morgana. You're not a noble, and he'd have your head if he found out."

Merlin let out a breathy guffaw. "Me and the Lady Morgana?" Arthur must be joking, he thought.

"Yes, Merlin. The two of you can only be friends," he informed him. "Unless you are able to own a piece of land, but we both know you don't have that kind of money. Until then, it can't be anything more."

"Who said we wanted to be anything more-"

Arthur ignored him and continued his speech. "No matter how much it may hurt." Merlin had a slight feeling that Arthur was not talking about him as the blond haired prince looked down at his shoes. "Nothing can ever happen between the two of you and nothing good will come out of it."

"Out of what?"

The prince patted his cheek. "I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur gave him a sad smile. "Although keep in mind, if you ever feel upset or alone, I'm always here to give you a good pat on the back." He clapped the back of his shoulder, hard.

"Ow!" Merlin's hand immediately went to clutch his shoulder. "What'd you do that for?"

"Don't be such a girl's petticoat, _Mer_ lin!" He went on to defend himself. "I do that with all the knights."

"You've never done that with me."

Arthur gave him a pointed look. "I wonder why."

* * *

Morgana busted through the doors of Merlin's chambers with worry. "Arthur is a gutless coward," she immediately cried.

"Morgana?" Merlin put down the piece of bread he was packing. "Daegal, if you could give us a moment?" The servant nodded, putting down his master's boots.

"I can't believe he won't help Guinevere," she continued to rant. "She is the most loyal, kind person one could ever meet."

"Don't worry, Morgana." He told him. "Gwen will be fine-"

"Why are you packing?" She looked to the pack he was holding.

"Gwen's a dear friend of mine. I don't know if I could ever live with myself knowing that something bad happened to her and I did nothing about it." Morgana narrowed her eyes at this, but brushed it off as Merlin just being Merlin.

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry for barging in like this. It's just-"

"I know," he reassured her, taking hold of her hand. "I'll do my very best to make sure she comes back home safely."

"I owe her my life. Please, bring her back." She turned to leave, but as soon as she took a step forward, she swiveled back around. "And Merlin?"

"Thank you." She remembered their last conversation. "I haven't told anyone, and I won't." Merlin smiled at this as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Merlin and Daegal were currently in the stables trying to sneak away with two horses. "You know, you don't have to come, Daegal."

"I want to," he said. "She's done a lot for me. She found me a job as your servant. Which I have to admit," he made a face of approval. "is so much better than being a thief."

"You?" He asked. "A thief?"

"I was orphaned, Merlin." The younger boy looked down. "I had no way of getting any money or food for myself. Gwen helped me out with a secure job."

The warlock smiled. "Sounds like something she'd do." Daegal nodded and went on to saddle a horse when a sword was pressed to Merlin's back. The servant did not notice, but the older boy unsheathed his sword quickly and turned around. Merlin was ready to strike against the man when he noticed who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes in suspicion, lowering his weapon. "Better question. What are _you_ doing here?" Daegal turned around and widened his eyes, accidentally dropping his pack. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Saving Gwen." Merlin answered slowly. "And you?"

Arthur sighed. "Same as you."

Merlin puffed air out of his nose in relief. "Guess you aren't a gutless coward after all."

"What did you just say?" He raised his sword once more before remembering what he said. Arthur rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you about spending time with Morgana?"

"I'm guessing she barged into your room as well." Daegal had finished saddling three horses, and informed the two men. "We need to distract the guards." Merlin was about to do so when Daegal let loose a stray horse which galloped out of the stables and the trio saw the two guards begin to chase after it.

The three of them mounted the horse. They quickly passed the gates of the kingdom and once far enough away, Arthur reinitiated their earlier conversation. His head turned to Merlin. "She begged me to save Gwen, but I was already on my way to do so."

"Yeah, she started going off about you right as she walked into my chambers."

"She called me heartless, selfish, and a gutless coward." Arthur recalled. "She didn't even notice I was getting ready for this trip."

"She definitely has a way with words." Merlin laughed. "I don't think she meant it. She was only worrying for Gwen."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm worried too."

"You shouldn't." He told him. "Gwen will be fine."

"How could you be so sure?" Daegal asked. Had he not spoken up, the two knights would have forgot he had even come along.

"Gwen's a strong woman. She's not as fragile as some may think." Merlin reminded them. "She'll hold her own long enough for us to rescue her."

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe that worked."

"You weren't completely sure that these berries would actually work!?" Daegal asked Arthur indignantly, as he scrubbed the Gaia berries off of his face.

"Not really, no." Arthur shook his head.

The servant huffed. "And you're telling us this now?" More air blew out of his nose. "What's that wilddeoren eating? It's alright. It's just Daegal." The other men chuckled lightly.

Arthur looked towards the serving boy. "I'm sorry about that. I should have well informed you before you unknowingly risk your life. If you would accept my apologies." The boy sighed, the prince did sound genuine enough.

"I accept." He looked to Merlin. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow in thought. "Normally I would, but we managed to save a day of riding and we're on a time sensitive journey." Daegal turned and went over to a nearby tree to lean on, out of earshot. Merlin turned to face Arthur. "What is going on with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could have been eaten alive," he reminded him, a little annoyed. "I've never seen you like this. With anyone."

"Like you said Merlin, we're on a time sensitive journey." He clapped his padded shoulder again. Merlin couldn't wrap his mind around it. He forgave Arthur anyways, but it was the way he was acting that concerned the warlock.

Before Arthur could begin walking again, Merlin called out. "You like her, don't you? Guinevere."

"We're friends, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I like her. Don't tell my father I said that though."

"No, no." Merlin was deep in thought. "It's more than that. You care for her as if she's your lover."

"Do not." He quickly denied.

"Yes you do," he argued. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" Merlin sounded both a little upset and annoyed. There was a point in time where he fell for the adorable handmaiden. However, it felt clear to him that she wanted to be nothing more than friends.

"So what if I am?" He shot back, and Merlin's face faltered a little. "So what if I-" he looked to the pond of water besides them. "How can I admit the fact that I think about her all the time? How can I admit that I care for her more than anyone? How can I admit that I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her?"

"Why can't you?" Daegal asked, having just come back to the pair when he saw them slightly arguing.

Merlin looked to his servant. "Because," he remembered what he said the night he told Morgana about his magic. "No matter how much it may hurt, nothing could ever happen between the two of you." He answered for him quietly. He didn't know Arthur felt this way.

Arthur frowned. "To admit my feelings," he croaked. "hurts too much."

"Whose to say it can't happen?" Daegal rejoined the conversation before Merlin could ask the same question.

"My father won't let me rescue a servant." He explained. "Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?"

"You want to marry Gwen!?" The opposite duo asked, quite surprised.

Arthur shook his head. "No-" He sighed. "Yes. No, I don't know." He put his hands to his hips. "It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be."

"Perhaps you can change that when you become king." Merlin suggested.

"I can't expect her to wait for me."

"If she feels the same, she'll wait for you."

* * *

"Thank you," Lancelot says to the trio. "We owe you our lives." Arthur and Merlin nod, feeling a little uneasy about him as they both realized how Gwen felt about him. The five of them were currently camped out after escaping Hengist and his men. "I'm surprised you would take on a rescue mission with just the three of you."

"Father would not risk the lives of his men for a servant." Arthur continued to stare at the fire they had built.

"And yet you disobeyed him anyway."

Arthur looked back up. "Well, I only came because Morgana begged me to." He didn't lie, but he didn't tell the truth either. Merlin looked to Guinevere who tried to hide how hurt she felt at Arthur's comment, and he shifted his eyes to his boots which had suddenly seemed more interesting when she caught his gaze.

"I think I'll get some rest." She said suddenly, standing up from the log she was previously sitting on.

The four remaining continued to sit, staring at the now empty spot Gwen had just abandoned. Daegal appeared to be a little uncomfortable as he noticed how the other three men all harbored the same feelings for the serving girl. "Maybe we should all get some rest." Arthur agreed, getting up to find a place to lay down.

Merlin and Lancelot stood up. "I'll stand guard." They looked at each other. " _We'll_ stand guard."

Daegal watched as the seemingly love square left. "I guess I'll just sit here." He picked up a stick and threw it at the fire lightly.

When Lancelot noticed that Arthur and Gwen were asleep, he turned to Merlin. "Is it true that Arthur only came because Morgana begged him?" Merlin didn't say anything, the answer was already written clearly on his face. "Why did you come?"

"Gwen's a friend." He replied. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to her." The duo spoke in quiet voices.

"No, of course not." Lancelot laughed. "You're never one to sit idly by."

Merlin changed the subject. "Do you have feelings for Gwen?"

"I do," he looks back to the prince and handmaiden. "But I will not come between them," he vowed. "And you?"

"What do you mean?"

Lancelot looked to him. "I didn't notice before when I first came to Camelot, but I sensed it today."

"Sensed what?"

"You care for her too." He stated.

"She's my friend," he said. "I realize that now."

The former knight of Camelot looked to Merlin. "Could you tell Gwen," he avoided the current knight's gaze for a second before finding his blue eyes again. "Tell Gwen that she has changed me forever, but there are some things that cannot be."

* * *

"Where's Lancelot?" Guinevere asks Merlin once she's woken up. He didn't answer her, he couldn't. "Merlin."

He caught her intense gaze sadly. "He said that some things cannot be," he began. "And that you have changed him forever." Gwen's lip quivers, but she wills herself not to cry. He tries to find other topics to talk about, unable to bear the thought if she cried. "Morgana misses you."

At the sound of her mistress's name, she looks up feeling a smidgen better. At least she had one thing to look forward to in Camelot. "And I missed her," she replied. "You've been spending a lot of time with her."

"That's not true," he denies lightheartedly.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Please." She scoffed. The future queen sighed. "I feel as if we're growing apart. Morgana and I."

"That's not true either," he says. "Perhaps, there are some things she has to deal with alone. And when she's ready, she'll talk to you about it."

"I know, it's just-" She tried to find the right words to say. "We used to tell each other everything, but now- There are just so many secrets between us."

"I could-" Merlin stopped to think. "I could talk to her if you want."

Gwen shook her head. "No, I'll talk to her myself. Thank you for offering though. You're a good friend." Merlin smiled, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

* * *

Merlin was in the middle of reading the grimoire he got from Gaius when he heard a knock at the door. He hid the book in a loose floor panel and got up to answer the door to find Morgana with a smile on her face, hands behind her back. "Hey," he grinned. "What are you doing here?"

She took out a single flower from behind her back. "I wanted to thank you," she handed him the daisy which he accepted. "For saving Gwen." She walked inside his chambers, and he closed the door behind her.

Merlin smiled. "No need to thank me. I would have left to rescue her anyway."

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded at her question. "Did you- _Do_ you- You don't fancy Gwen, do you?"

He blinked, a bit shocked at her question. "No, at least. Not anymore. Why? What makes you think I did?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You seem a little protective of her, that's all." He raised an eyebrow. "And she seems to catch a lot of the knights attention."

"Really, like who?"

"Arthur, for one." She replied and it made Merlin wonder if she knew about their relationship. "I've noticed him acting differently around her, but I don't think she feels the same." Merlin almost laughed. _So she's not yet aware._

"She is beautiful." A spike of jealousy ran through her body after he said it, but she remained calm and collective. "We did kiss though. Once." Morgana didn't know why she suddenly envied her maid.

"Really?" She asked. "You did?"

"It was a long time ago," he recalled. "It was when Lord Bayard visited Camelot. I was dying and she kissed me, but she told me she only did it because I died." Morgana widened her eyes. "It's okay, I'm fine now. Perfectly healthy."

"I remember that night." She nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about Gwen, but she did seem quite taken with you before."

Merlin perked up at this. "Wait, really?" Morgana giggled, nodding. He sighed, remembering Arthur. "Doesn't matter. We're only friends."

The seeress looked down, solemnly. "So you do have feelings for her?"

"I thought I did," he admitted. "But I feel as if it was just a mere infatuation. I always have this need to protect her, you know. Like an older brother would protect his younger sister." Morgana silently sighed in relief at this.

"Oh," she said. "So no hard feelings between you two?" He shook his head, no. "Oh, okay. That- That's good. Great. Do you have any other girl in mind?" The lady internally kicked herself. It's not like he has any feelings for her. Right?

He shook his head again. "Uh, no. Not really." She frowned at his answer, slightly disappointed. She mentally asked herself why though. It's not like she likes him or anything. "Listen, about my- your- _our_ secret."

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry I over reacted before. You really surprised me. And I was wondering if you could help me with that." He looked at her questioningly. "Like, help me control it?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. Of course. Um, I'm not the best teacher and I'm not really experienced or anything, but I could try."

There was a moment of silence between the two them, but Morgana still had so many questions. Regarding his intentions and wondering if the miraculous times Camelot was saved was his doing. "Why do you stay in Camelot?" He furrowed his eyebrows together, confused. "I mean, if anyone found out about you, the king would have your head."

"Someone has to protect Arthur." He said simply.

"But why?" She pressed. "If Arthur found out, he'd kill you too."

"Arthur's not like his father," he told her. "It is his destiny to bring magic back to Camelot."

"Destiny?"

He nodded. "It's complicated, but Arthur and I are supposedly the ones to unite the land of Albion and bring magic back."

She began to become a little wary of that. "But Arthur-"

"-is not Uther." He finished for her, but she scoffed. "Trust me, Morgana. He's nothing like him and I believe he will be a just king."

She sighed, eventually agreeing with him. "Okay," she spoke softly. "I trust you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It seems that most knights have/had a crush on Guinevere in the show and because Merlin's a knight here, he had a tiny crush on her too. And I didn't really like how the show had Gwen crushing on Merlin and then not explaining why she stopped liking him. I mean, they _did_ kiss.

Morgana is slowly, but surely, developing feelings for Merlin. But he's practically oblivious. For now. They'll get there soon... Or he'll get there soon. But, yay for Arwen because their adorable. :)

Anyways, I wanted to thank you all again for all the sweet and funny reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you guys liked this chapter. :)


	4. The Promise

**I do not own Merlin.**

 **Chapter 4 - The Promise**

For the fifth time that night, a single glass vase exploded into little pieces only for Merlin to put it back together with magic. He used a spell to make sure nobody else hears what is going on inside the room. "Oh- okay. You're doing better, Morgana." Her magic wasn't quite as instinctive or calm as Merlin's was. It was much more violent and much more difficult to control.

The witch in training grunted. "Why are you still helping me?" She plopped down on her bed with a groan. "I'm hopeless," she mumbled into her pillow.

"You're not that bad," he tried to comfort her.

She propped her chin up. "I love it when you lie to me."

"I'm not lying," he scratched the back of his neck. "I know you will able to do great things once you learn how to control it."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't even do a simple replication spell."

"It's not that simple." He told her. "You're a good student and a fast learner. If you're failing, it's because I'm a bad teacher." It was true though. The young witch is able to remember long spells quite fast. It was how she controlled her gift that made doing the spell much harder.

Her magic has been contained for the good part of her twenty one years of life. It occasionally lets loose while she's asleep to tell her visions of the future in her nightmares, but it was often suppressed with the potions she took from Gaius and her denial of it all. Now that she's accepted it, the dreams come more frequently. Although, she still takes her sleeping draughts in order to have a peaceful nights sleep.

"Maybe I should get a better teacher," she joked.

Merlin smiled. "There aren't many in Camelot. I guess you're stuck with me." Morgana playfully rolled her eyes, but he gave her an uneasy look. "My company isn't too bad, is it?" He asked and she shook her head. "I'm learning as I teach."

"Learning, really?" She asked. "Like what?"

Merlin pondered for a moment. "I've learned that you have quite powerful magic." He started.

"I've learned the same about you," she said. "I don't know anything about it, but it's like I could feel it when I'm around you."

He smiled at the compliment. "I also know that when you concentrate really hard, you make this very determined face."

Morgana frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

The warlock shook his head. "No, no." He didn't mean for it to be looked at as an insult. "I think it's cute."

The witch put her head back into her pillow. Her cheeks had begun to heat up as her face turned pink from the light blush that creeped onto her face.

Merlin sighed, thinking she was hiding because she lost hope of learning to control her magic. He put a hand to her shoulder to try and comfort her. Her head turned to find his fingers gently squeezing her. "Maybe we should try once more before I go." His voice was soft and he faintly heard her mumble into her pillow to decline. "Who knows? You could get it right this time."

She gave in with a small sigh, her fingers circling around his palm as he helped her off the bed. This time Merlin shadowed his right hand behind hers, helping her as she repeated the spell. " _Hlyste min níehst bebod._ "

The pair winced as the vase shattered once more. However the flowers in the vase were able to replicate themselves perfectly. She now has two bouquets of finely picked daisies.

Merlin smiled proudly. "You did it!" Morgana still stared at the broken shards of glass, both of their arms lowering together slowly.

She allowed herself a grin before frowning slightly. "I still broke the vase." She turned her head a little to face his cheek. "And I had help."

"No, that was all you. You duplicated the flowers all on your own." He smiled, subconsciously rubbing the back of her hand with his thumbs. "It was amazing." His voice dropped down to just above a whisper. "You're amazing."

She blushed at the compliment before realizing what he was doing. Morgana bit her lip, a little embarrassed but never the less enjoyed the comfort his hand gave her. She curled her fingers around his and Merlin widened his eyes awkwardly at the gesture, but she didn't notice. He thought it felt good, warm even, but incredibly inappropriate.

"I should go," he reminded her slowly, taking his hand back. Morgana panicked, she didn't mean to scare him away. "Arthur said he wants me up bright and early so we could go hunting."

"But you're coming back tomorrow, right?" She really hoped she didn't sound as crazy as she felt.

He gave her that cute smile she absolutely adored. "Of course. Your control is getting better. I can feel it, but I really have to go."

* * *

"Hey, Gwen?" Morgana called to her. "Can I talk to you about something?"

The queen to be smiled. "Of course."

"Okay, so I might have done something," she paused. "Incredibly stupid."

"What did you do?"

"Merlin and I, we were-" Gwen raised her eyebrows, but Morgana continued in a fast voice nonetheless. "We were talking and then he placed his hand over mine, and I- I figured it'd be harmless if I'd intwine them together, but he freaked and ran out the room and-"

Guinevere chuckled causing her mistress to stop talking. "Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing."

"He ran out on me."

"It's Merlin." She reminded her. "I'm sure he has good reason."

"He said he had to go because Arthur wanted him up early for hunting," she explained with a huff. "He _hates_ hunting." The handmaiden laughed. "Do you think he knows and doesn't feel the same?"

"Knows what?" Gwen wore a sly smirk on her face.

"Knows that I-" Morgana closed her mouth. "Nothing."

"That you like him."

"I don't like him." She denied swiftly. Her friend raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't."

"Oh really?" She clicked her tongue. "So you love him."

"No!" Morgana shouted, easily embarrassed.

"But you do like him."

"No, I don't."

Guinevere gave her an amused look. "You don't?"

"No, I do." Morgana held her forehead. "Don't. No, I don't."

"Why of course not," she teased.

The witch plopped back down on the bed unladylike with her knees up. "So what if I do?"

"Nothing, Sir Merlin is-" she tried to come up with the right word. "He's a good match for you."

"He ran out on me." She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, crossing her arms. "I scared him away."

"He probably just got nervous." She laughed. "You can be a little," she held out the last word of her sentence, thinking. "intimidating."

"Intimidating!?"

"It's not to be looked at as a bad thing," she defended herself. "It's part of your charm." Morgana grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face with a grumble. "It's alright I mean he's really oblivious when it comes to these situations. I mean, really. If you like him, you have to be extremely obvious."

"I think I was being 'extremely obvious'." She muttered into her pillow. "And then he ran away from me."

"You held his hand," she scoffed. "You didn't kiss him."

The lady paused, her signature smirk featuring her face. "No, but you did."

Her servant widened her eyes, almost dropping the cloth she was holding. "How did you-"

"Merlin told me." The raven haired beauty propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm not angry. As cute as he is, I never imagined wanting to court him."

The curly haired belle let out a breath. "Good because it was a very long time ago, and he didn't return the sentiment."

"Oh no, he did," she told her. "But he had absolutely no idea you felt the same."

Gwen grinned inwardly at the new information. It felt like so long ago that she had a massive crush on the knight. She wasn't disappointed she's missed her chance, figuring they would not have lasted long as a couple considering they lacked a certain passion. They were better off as friends rather than lovers.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Morgana raised an eyebrow at her maid, nodding. "I thought that Merlin didn't feel the same because he was too busy harboring a crush on you." Her mistress rolled her eyes. "No, it's true! Well, actually, I'm not sure if it is, but I do know he thinks you're beautiful."

"Really?" Gwen nodded. "Did he say so himself?"

She opened her mouth to speak, the next few words coming out in a squeaky voice. "Uh, no," she made a face, shaking her head. Then she began to explain seriously. "It's- It's the way he looks at you, you know? He looks at you the way every girl wants to be looked at by someone special. You should tell him how you feel."

Morgana felt a warm bubbly feeling inside of her. She certainly didn't think she was the object of Sir Merlin's affections, but she had butterflies flying around her stomach at the thought. "I can't tell him," she sighed. "Even if I do what's the point. He's not of noble blood. Uther wouldn't allow us to court."

Gwen looked at her sympathetically. She understood how she felt. To want to be in a relationship that is frowned upon by the court. She sat on the bed and rubbed Morgana's back in a comforting manner.

* * *

Uther sat on his throne, contemplating what to do with the new discovery he was hearing. A dragon conjured up in a puff of smoke. There was a sorcerer in his kingdom. "And you're certain it was sorcery?" Arthur and Merlin stood in the sidelines by the witness while Morgana sat beside Uther, her heart beating increasingly faster.

The peasant currently on her knees nodded. "Yes, sire." The prince wasn't too convinced considering his most trusted knight disagreed with her statement.

"Perhaps you're eyes deceived you," Arthur suggested. "A trick of the light."

The witness, Cathryn counter argued him swiftly. "The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life."

The king let out a breath of frustration as he realized he needed to rid Camelot of the magic users that still remained. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

She curtsied. "Thank you, sire." She turned to leave, a knight escorting her out.

Uther gripped the arm rests of his chair. "It cannot continue."

"I will hunt down those responsible, father," Arthur vowed. "I promise they will not escape unpunished."

His father wanted to allow him to do so, but he feared it wasn't enough. It wasn't too long ago that Camelot had been attacked by a notorious sorcerer, Cornelius Sigan, who wrecked havoc in the city by making the castle's gargoyles come to life. "No," he decided. "Stronger methods are called for." Arthur looked at him in confusion as well as the rest of the court. Morgana's stomach did a flip as well as Merlin who sucked in a breath fearfully. "Send for the witchfinder."

* * *

Merlin walked into Gaius's chambers, awaiting the trouble that was sure to come for him. "How many times Merlin? How many times must I drive it into that thick skull of yours that your magic is a secret to be guarded with your life!? What were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry, Gaius," he immediately apologized. "I wasn't thinking. I had a lot on my mind and I just wanted to have a bit of fun."

"It was magic, Merlin," he scolded. "And it was seen!" Merlin put his head down, unwilling to look the physician in the eye. "You must hide the book. Anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way."

The knight bobbed his head up and down. "Does this have anything to do with the Witchfinder?"

"Some know him by that name," he started off to say. "I know him as Aredian. He is a force to be reckoned with."

His former ward knew it wasn't the time, but he wanted to lighten the mood. "But I'm not a witch," he raised his arms. "Look. No dress or anything." Gaius scowled at him, his eyebrow raised. Merlin scratched the back of his neck. "I'll get the book."

* * *

Morgana is currently seated at her window. She watched dreadfully as a man, presumably the witchfinder, jumps off his horse. Her breath hitched in fright as she noticed he brought a cage with him.

From behind her, Gwen asks. "Is that him?" Her mistress nods. "What's that cage for?" The lady couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

"It hardly bears thinking about." She tried to sound casual, hiding the fear etched into her voice. Aredian looks up to her window, and Morgana turns away with a gasp. She looks to Gwen. "That will be all for the night." Her maid curtsies.

"I'll see you in the morning, my lady."

Once Gwen had left, Morgana sat down on her bed and idly waited for Merlin to come inside her room. It was a new routine she had adjusted to when he first started teaching her about magic. Normally, she was excited to spend time with him. Today was an exception.

It actually wasn't very long until he got to her chambers. Morgana had to fight the urge to give him a hug. She missed how relaxed she felt when he held her hand, and seeing him made her forget about Aredian. She desired to know what it felt like to be in his arms, safe and sound. Knowing that if she was nestled into him, she would ignore all her worries and focus only on him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Merlin soundlessly locked the door and walked closer to Morgana. Seeing the distressed look on her face, he grew concerned. "Are you alright?" Her lip trembled, remembering her reality. The witch in training willed herself not to show him how afraid she actually is. She hid her emotions so well in front of the court and Gwen, but she was terrified.

Her head swung left and right vigorously. Merlin took a hold of her wrists. "I'm scared, Merlin," she whispered as he let her wrap her arms around his neck. She took a deep breath, trying to relish in the warmth his hold gave her. She closed her eyes, feeling his hand caress a circular pattern on her back while the other softly held the back of her head.

"I know," he mumbled into her hair. "It's going to be okay," he promised. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll always be here to protect you."

They stayed in that position for a few more moments. Morgana was kneeling on the edge of her bed while Merlin embraced her, his knees grazing her mattress. The warlock inhaled her scent, taking comfort at the familiar smell of lavenders. As he began pulling away, his left hand moved up her back to grip her arms gently. His other hand reached up to swipe at the one loose tear that barely fell from the tip of her bottom eyelash.

She frowned when he let go of her. Their hug didn't last as long as she wanted it to be. She knew they couldn't do or be anything more, but she couldn't help herself. When he told her he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her, she believed him. She trusted him enough to know he would keep his promise. If Arthur were tell her that, she would have scoffed, but hearing it from Merlin was different. A good different.

Morgana remembered how he had willingly admitted to Uther of having magic just to save Gwen. Being a hopeless romantic, though she would never admit it, she'd dream that he'd do the same for her. Granted, she's never actually wanted the dream to come true and not in the same pretense, but every girl has dreamed of being saved by their hero.

In her case, her hero would be Merlin. Her knight in shining armor.

"Thank you." He looked at her in confusion. "I've had many make that promise to me. From Arthur or Uther, but I've never believed any of their words," she admitted to him. "Except yours."

Merlin smiled at her confession. "I hope there would be no need to save you, but if the time comes I shall not fail you my lady." Her head turned down from him, hiding her dejected look when he reminded her of her title. Reminding her of how they could never be. His right palm cradled her cheek, tilting her head up so she could face him. "I swear it."

"I know." She noticed his crestfallen expression. "What's wrong?"

He avoided her eyes. "It was my fault," he told her quietly. "I used magic and-"

"I know that too," she interrupted. "Cathryn named you as a witness and you denied her accusations. I figured it was because it was you."

He looked up. "Why are you not angry with me?" He asked. "He's here and-"

"It's okay," she assured him. "I was a little cross with you for being so stupid," his eyes looked down again to find his shoes. "But I realized that there is no point in getting upset with you. The witchfinder would have been summoned by Uther sooner or later."

"Perhaps, it'd be a good idea not to practice today," he suggested. "Gaius had me hide my book and any object that connects me to sorcery."

Morgana looked around her room. "I don't have anything to hide." She made a face at her statement, catching Merlin's amused smile.

"I guess I should retire to my chambers now," he took one step back before he felt her grasp his wrist. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please, don't go." He observed her face to find out she was being completely serious.

He sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said. "What if we get caught?"

"Then I'll lock the door," she reasoned. "Please? I-I don't want to be alone tonight. I might have a nightmare and I-I can't deal with another nightmare by myself."

He looked to how both of her hands now held his one left hand. He couldn't leave her like this. She's never looked so afraid. "Okay," he whispered. "But I must leave before the sun rises."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you, Merlin." Already clad in her nightdress, she sat back on her bed and moved under her covers. Merlin pulled a chair from the table across the room. "Oh, you could-"

"No, I couldn't," he interrupted. "if we do get caught, I don't want us to be found in a compromising position."

"Sitting in that chair wouldn't be comfortable," she thought out loud and exhaled. "You're right. You shouldn't be in here. You should sleep in your own bed."

Merlin ignored her, scraping the chair closer to her bed. "It's only for one night. Before Camelot, I was used to sleeping on the ground."

"But-"

"I'm alright, Morgana. I'm not going to leave you now," he smiled. "Besides, this chair is like an upgrade to what I slept on in Ealdor."

The lady tried to laugh, but this was her fault. She practically begged him to stay, and now he'll have a sore back because of her. "Are you sure? Because I think I could manage-"

"I'm sure," he confirmed. Merlin stood up, and tucked her in. "Go to sleep." He brushed a strand of hair from her face, and planted a soft kiss on top of her forehead. "Good night," he mumbled.

"Good night," she returned. He smiled at her content features. Her eyes were closed in peace, she was relaxed. He sat back down in his chair, knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

When Merlin went to the training fields the next day, he could barely keep his eyes open. Arthur hit his shield, forcing Merlin to widen his eyes in surprise. The warlock swung his sword, aimlessly and effortlessly. As a result, he tumbled down to his knees. "Merlin!"

He didn't have the strength to put himself back up so he mumbled into the shield that caught his body. "Hmm?" A hand roughly dragged him up to a standing position, but he could hardly stand up straight.

Arthur was indignant. "You are half asleep today!"

The tired knight rubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry. I haven't had much sleep last night."

The prince nodded. "Oh, okay." Merlin leaned on the handle of his sword, the tip digging into the grass as if he was using it as a walker. Arthur left for a minute to retrieve something in the tent behind him. The warlock looked up when he returned with a heavy mallet. "Maybe this'll perk you up!"

Before Arthur had a chance to slam the weapon onto Merlin's shield, a loud cough was heard from behind them. The boys turned around to find a man wearing a black hat. Merlin leapt to his feet, the sight of him definitely woke him up.

"Are you Merlin?" Aredian asked, and he tilted his chin down once. "I have a few questions I would like you to answer. Meet me in my chambers in an hour." And with a swift turn, he was off. Merlin let out a single breath he had no idea he was keeping in. When he turned around, Arthur still held his interesting weapon of choice.

"Still sleeping, Merlin?"

* * *

"You are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot?" Aredian dipped the tip of his quill into an ink bottle. Merlin watched his every move.

"That is what I'm told, yes."

The witchfinder narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "There was a witness," he reminded the boy. "She claims you were there at the time of the incident."

He tried to deny the fact. "But-"

Aredian began to write on the parchment. "I've already spoken to her. She was quite clear on the matter."

"But I wasn't a witness," he pointed out.

The older man was calm. It made Merlin nervous. "Sorry, perhaps I've misheard. Do you deny that you were present at the time it happened?"

The younger boy sucked in a deep breath. "No, I was there."

"So you saw it? The horse conjured from the smoke." Merlin thought this was a trick question. It wasn't a horse, but a dragon.

"I only saw smoke," he answered. "There was nothing else."

He put down the quill. "So she is able to see it, but you could not. How can that be?" Merlin couldn't speak. "I don't quite know how to explain it. Unless," he sat back in his chair to stare into the boy's eyes. "it was you who performed the magic."

The knight willed himself to stare back into his eyes. "It wasn't."

"Can you prove that?"

Merlin shook his head. "No."

* * *

Another council meeting was held the next day after Merlin's interrogation. Aredian had presented three women to the court. The first claimed she saw faces in the waters of the well. The second found a goblin dancing on the coals, the flames and it had spoken to her. The last woman saw a sorcerer cough green toads out of his mouth.

Morgana looked down in disgust at the thought of those stories. Perhaps, the girls were lying or the actions weren't those of the person she suspected. It couldn't have been Merlin. She saw him training with Arthur all day after his interrogation. She looked to him across the room and he returned her gaze with a smile of reassurance. She took a deep breath. Everything will be fine.

Aredian spoke again. "Fortunately, I've utilized every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution."

Uther raised an eyebrow. "The sorcerer?" He asked. "You have a suspect?"

"Oh, I do my lord." He turned to face the people. "I regret to say they stand among us in this very room," Merlin sucked in a breath of fear. "My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable. The facts point to one person and one person alone. The boy," Morgana's heart jumped, and she froze as she clenched the arm rest of her chair. No, it can't be. "Merlin!"

Arthur scoffed. "Sir Merlin?" He rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious."

Before Aredian can respond, Gaius began to speak. "This is outrageous!" He yelled. "You have no evidence!"

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me," he said. "I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need."

The king frowned. "It cannot be," he argued back quietly. "Sir Merlin is a trusted knight of Camelot. He helps the kingdom in the fight against magic. If this were the case, he would be fighting against his own."

"I will only know for certain after we search his chambers," he concluded. "His motives are still unknown."

Uther sighed, looking to the boy. "Sir Merlin?"

The knight held his head. "I have nothing to hide from him."

"Very well," he looked to the guards. "Restrain the boy. Let the search begin."

* * *

Gaius walked into the almost empty dining room, hoping to plead with the king. He saw Uther and Arthur. "Sires, if I may speak with you?"

"Gaius," Uther stated. "I know what you are here to talk about. We are all saddened by Sir Merlin's betrayal."

"Sire, I do not believe Sir Merlin to be guilty of using enchantments."

The elder Pendragon wiped his mouth and put down his napkin. "We found an amulet in his chambers."

"Perhaps, someone planted it there-"

"And who would do such a thing?"

The physician took a breath. "As you know, Merlin is not part of the aristocracy. He's not favored by many in the court. They could have put the amulet in his room to get rid of him." Arthur looked at him in question. Gaius wasn't wrong, and he did have a good point.

"Merlin has been a knight of Camelot for over a year now, Gaius." Uther reminded him. "Why would they frame him now? And why under such dire circumstances?"

The older man couldn't answer. "Merlin is a good man, sire. He has fought for this kingdom on many occasions. He would not betray the kingdom by practicing magic."

"I am sorry, Gaius." Uther apologized. "Aredian hasn't got a confession out of him, so you may be correct. But remember, magic can corrupt even the most honorable of men."

* * *

Aredian throws a pale of water on Merlin causing him to wake up gasping. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to confess." He held up the amulet.

"I found the amulet on one of my journeys," he lied. "I didn't know it was magic."

"So it is yours," he asked and Merlin nodded slightly. "Speak up boy!"

"Yes," he panted. "It is mine."

"Perhaps, you were keeping it for someone." He suggested. "That servant boy of yours."

"It belongs to me."

"So if someone else were to practice magic?"

He thought of Morgana. "No."

"You're an enemy of this kingdom," he snarled. "You're an enemy of your king!"

"No. My duty is to this kingdom," he said. "My conscience is clear." It was a long shot, but he needed to ask. "May I get a drink of water, please?"

Aredian held the cell chamber door. "And you shall have one," he taunted. "When you've confessed."

Merlin panted. "Then I shall die of thirst."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I didn't realize that this chapter would be so long. I didn't plan on leaving with a cliffhanger, but this chapter was pretty long. Anyways, thank you again so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you like this chapter. :)


	5. The Rescue

**I do not own Merlin.**

 **Chapter 5 - The Rescue**

Aredian observes Merlin while he's asleep, preparing to wake him up. He slams the cell door loudly causing Merlin to gasp as his eyes snap open. "Merlin. Are you prepared to confess?" The older man had finished interrogating those close to Merlin. That included Daegal and Gaius. However, after the physicians questioning, Aredian chose to see the Lady Morgana.

He reiterated his words from earlier. "I'd rather die of thirst."

Aredian seemed please at his answer, managing a sinister smile. "Good," he said. "And die you shall. But not alone, I'm pleased to say. You shall have company."

Merlin gulped, his thoughts immediately going to Morgana. "What?" He meekly asked.

"Gaius and the Lady Morgana are to join you in the flames," he informed. The warlock's heart dropped. Gaius is innocent. He may of used magic before, but he had quit his practice a long time ago. He wouldn't betray the king. He felt a sting in his heart as he realized the one man who took care of him during his time in Camelot is going to die because of him.

And the Lady Morgana. He made a promise to her, and he broke it. He vowed to not let anything happen to her, but all he's going to do is take her down with him. He couldn't explain how he felt about her when she comes to his mind. It was a strange, indescribable feeling. Except he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she was hurt because of him. Not that he'd still be living after tomorrow.

"No." His voice was hoarse, his throat closing up. "This is a trick."

"No trickery," Aredian dismissed. "You've been a bad influence on Gaius, and in turn Gaius has corrupted the Lady Morgana. And they must answer to their king," he paused. "Unless…"

Merlin looked up at him, pleadingly. "Unless what?"

* * *

The doors to the council room shut loudly as Merlin was pushed down to a kneeling position. "Confess! Confess!" Aredian shouted. He turned to look at Gaius, who was standing next to Guinevere.

Merlin couldn't face Arthur as he stood with his father. "I- I am a sorcerer, sire." His normally confident voice was completely drained. "I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot." Morgana felt as if she was having a nightmare. Her chest tightened as she continued to listen. "The goblin, the faces in the well. I- I'm the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth."

Uther looked down at the former knight. There was muttering around the court from the people who disagreed with the king's previous decision of knighting Merlin. "You've betrayed me, Sir Merlin. Betrayed your friends," Arthur looked to his feet. He couldn't believe his ears at Merlin's confession. "And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death."

At the end of his statement, Aredian opened his mouth once more. "The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn!" Arthur watched as Merlin was then dragged outside of the room with a heavy heart.

Morgana jumped out of her seat. "You're a liar!" Both the prince and king jumped at her accusation. She began to stomp her way over to Aredian. Her fear of him suddenly thrown out the window. Arthur pulled her arm and took her out of the room.

"I'll deal with this," he motioned to his father. Uther did not listen, both confused and appalled at her behavior.

* * *

Morgana was throwing a fit. "He's lying," she screamed. "He wouldn't do this!"

Arthur had taken her to the dungeons. "Morgana-"

"Why would he confess to something like this?" The prince didn't want to think about it. Merlin confessed, he's guilty. There was no going back now. He didn't want to believe the idiot he's fought magical beings with was a sorcerer all along. He didn't respond to Morgana, only taking her unwilling hand and leading her to Merlin's cell. He took out his key and unlocked the door. "Merlin," she whispered.

The boy mentioned turned around, allowing Morgana to throw her arms around him. "I can only give you a few minutes," Arthur told them, leaving the cell to keep an eye out. He didn't want to look at him.

Merlin and Morgana were still locked in an embrace. "This isn't fair," she said once the prince left. "You've saved his kingdom and his son more than once. I can't believe Uther would do this to you."

"Uther does not care for me. Besides, he had no choice," he reminded her. Her voice was harsh when she talked about the king. "Aredian found the amulet."

She moved her head to face him, her cheek previously resting on his face. "I didn't even know you had such a thing."

"It isn't mine," he confessed.

Morgana frowned. "Then why'd you say it was?"

He reached up to hold a few strands of her wavy hair. "I was trying to protect you," he admitted. The witch scrunched her nose in confusion. "And Gaius."

"It wasn't my amulet," she said. Merlin knitted his eyebrows. Gaius never visited his room. He always went down to the physicians chambers.

He thought of Daegal, but quickly ruled him out. "It couldn't have been Daegal. He wasn't found guilty of anything."

"Aredian," she thought out loud. He looked at her, bewildered. "There's no other explanation."

"But," he racked his brain to figure out his motives. "Why would he do that?"

"It doesn't matter," she held his hands. "If I can prove he planted the evidence, you're saved."

"Morgana-"

"No," she argued. "You're falsely accused, and I have a chance to prove that." After all the times he's saved Camelot, it is the least she could do. If it wasn't for him, she would still be afraid of herself. She would have- she doesn't want to know what she would have done if he hadn't helped her.

Before he could verbally disagree with her, Arthur came back. "Time's up," he said briskly. "Aredian's coming back."

* * *

The Witchfinder stepped into Merlin's cell. The warlock glared at him. "What do you want?"

Aredian was surprised at his hostility. "I figured you'd appreciate the fact that your ordeal is over." Merlin scoffed. "I have some news for you."

"What news?" He sighed. He was already sentenced to death. There wasn't anything else the man could do to make the last day of his life any more horrible.

"My investigations have begun," he announced. Merlin was wrong. His news did make the last day of his life worse. He clenched his fist in anger.

"Begun!?" He barked. Innocently, he continued. "But you already extracted my confession."

Aredian refrained from rolling his eyes at his naivety. "Indeed," he replied. "Which just leaves Gaius and the Lady Morgana."

Merlin launched himself at the man, but he couldn't. The chains he was tied to made a loud clink. "We struck a bargain!" The other man chuckled.

"Oh, I don't bargain with sorcerers."

* * *

Meanwhile, a torch was lit as someone sneaked their way into a dark cave. They waved the flames around until Kilgharrah flew onto his rock, surprised at his visitor. "I need your help."

The great dragon snorted. "I do not answer to you."

"No, you do not," he replied. "But Merlin is in trouble."

The dragon looked to the man, surprised. "Very well. Tell me what has happened."

He felt relieved that the dragon was willing to help. "A witch finder has come," he announced. "He's condemned Merlin to death."

"I am surprised you came to me about this, Gaius," he decided. "But you and I both know there is nothing we can do."

The old man looked dejected. "If I confess, he'll just burn us both. I have run out of ideas," his voice was grave. "I am desperate, and Merlin seems to always come to you for help. I thought that you might have an idea. Perhaps, you foresaw this event." Kilgharrah didn't know what to make of this. Merlin's demise was not supposed to be this early.

"I do not want the boy to die," he finally decided. "But I cannot help you because I simply do not know how."

* * *

Gwen busted through the doors of Merlin's room, hoping to find Daegal. "Daegal? He won't let go! He won't stop!"

The servant looked bewildered, only coming to his old masters chambers to get some stuff he left. "How'd you know I was in here?" The maid glared at him. "Sorry, what happened?"

She took a deep breath. She honestly didn't know why she confided in Daegal, but she had no idea what to do. "The Witchfinder's questioning Morgana again. I'm worried, Daegal. She's close to breaking point." The male servant looked at her with sympathy, but he didn't know what to do. "She thinks that Merlin was set up. That Aredian planted the amulet."

"But why would he do that?" Daegal didn't know what to think. He's the one who cleans up after the knight even if he wasn't supposed to. He never caught the man snooping around the chamber.

Guinevere couldn't think. Morgana had just told her about her suspicions minutes before Aredian had come knocking on her chamber door for another interrogation. She racked through her head to find reasons behind his treachery. "The Witchfinder is paid to catch sorcerers," she thought out loud.

Daegal didn't catch on. "Right?" He slowly let out, waiting for her to finish.

"Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not," she said. "Maybe he gets confessions by lying, planting evidence. Just as long as gets a confession, he gets his money."

The other servant nodded in understanding, but he was still a little uneasy. "But even if this is true, what can we do without proof?"

"We can get some," she decided to drag him along. Morgana asked her to find evidence while she gets questioned by Aredian. She didn't want to waste any time since they don't have much of it.

* * *

Morgana glared daggers at the old man questioning her. "Your outburst today," he remarked. "Very unladylike. Tell me, why would you defend such a sorcerer?" Unfortunately for Morgana, Aredian now has more proof into letting her burn with Merlin following her public accusations against him.

"You framed him," she seethed. "He would never betray the king. He's an honorable man."

"You care for him," he guessed, and Morgana lowered her head slightly. "He corrupted you as well."

She gripped the sides of her chair. "He's innocent," she stated. She has no idea what has come over her. Being face to face with the man normally scared her to death, almost literally. There's something she couldn't quite figure out. She felt so angry at him. How he dares to accuse one of the few knights worthy of nobility. How he dares to accuse him of corrupting her.

Merlin was guilty of conjuring a dragon in a puff of smoke. The act was completely harmless.

"He's confessed," he reminded her. "But I'm guessing you already knew he was guilty."

"Excuse me," she snapped angrily. "How dare you accuse me? I am the King's ward." That excuse never gets old.

"You're a witch," he countered. "You have been consorting with the boy." Morgana's face didn't falter, still remaining passively aggressive.

"He's not a sorcerer," she tried again. "He's innocent."

Aredian wasn't going to stop until he's gotten her confession. He can't use Merlin against her for he is already condemned. Uther is very fond of his ward, he needed solid evidence if he was going to charge her. He looked to her.

"There is nothing you can do now. He's confessed his crimes," he repeated. "You may go now, _my lady_."

* * *

Guinevere, Daegal, and Morgana were all in Gaius's chambers. The four of them looking for what the flower meant as Gaius had no clue. The physician was about to give up hope when the three of them busted into his room with flower petals they stole from Aredian.

"This is hopeless!" Gwen exclaimed with a huff as she furiously turned the pages of a book.

"Keep looking." Morgana insisted. There had to be something about these flowers in Gaius's books.

"We don't even know if this flower means anything," Daegal reasoned. It was the only piece of evidence they were able to extract out of Aredian's chambers.

Gaius flipped open a page and inspected the flower petal. "Here," he indicated to the picture on his page. "Belladonna." The trio gathered around the book.

Morgana began to read aloud. "For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation," she sighed.

"Don't lose hope, listen." Gaius said. "Under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations."

Daegal didn't understand. "So?"

"Aredian's witnesses," he figured out. "It wasn't magic they were seeing. It was visions." Gaius let out a scoff. He always took Aredian for a fraud.

Gwen nodded. "It makes sense, if he's faking evidence," she agreed. "But how can we prove it?" A part of her didn't believe Merlin would be a sorcerer, but another part wanted to believe that all of the strange happenings in the kingdom was his doing. And by strange events, she thinks of how it was a miracle Camelot is still blossoming. She thinks of how she was able to spend more nights with her father when he was suddenly saved after being poisoned by the afanc.

The man who did that was Camelot's silent vigilante. But now she knows it wasn't him who constantly saves everyone. He wasn't a sorcerer, but that didn't mean he wasn't a hero to the kingdom. He is still brave and honorable.

"Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly," Gaius thought out loud. "The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else."

Daegal plopped down on a seat. "They could've been getting it from anyone." He knew Merlin was a good man, an honorable knight. He wouldn't have magic, and if he did he wouldn't scare gullible women. He didn't know what to make of the news. He was a nice master, unlike some of the other nobles. He heard Prince Arthur was a pain.

"Think," Morgana put their focus back on their current situation. "Is there anything that all these people had in common?"

Frustrated, Daegal answered. "They were all women?" He lazily asked.

The physician thought about it. "Isn't that a little too vague?"

"No," Gwen said suddenly. "What's the one thing only women would buy?"

"Things to make them beautiful?" Morgana smiled at her maid. They could go to the apothecary.

"Things to make them beautiful? Like, bracelets?" The male servant asked. "Why would the Witchfinder ask jewelers to sell tincture?" Gaius wanted to laugh, instead he wore an amused smile. The boy reminded him of Merlin.

"Not bracelets," Morgana rolled her eyes. "The merchant at the apothecary could have sold it to the women. He could have said it would make their eyes more beautiful."

* * *

Morgana inspected the flower petals and the eye drops. "That's it. We've got everything we need."

Gwen looked uneasy. "But is it enough?"

"We have a witness," Morgana said. "Surely that's enough. I'll tell Uther, he'll believe me." She was his ward, after all. However, Aredian may easily counter her word after her small outburst. Although, nobody knows about her feelings towards Merlin. Except Gwen, of course. Maybe it'll work out.

Gaius, being the voice of reason piped up. "It is still our word against Aredian," he turned to Morgana. "I don't think Uther will be convinced so easily even by you. Not after what happened today," she sighed. Internally slapping herself for losing control.

"We don't have a choice," Daegal interrupted. "By dawn tomorrow, Merlin will be dead." Morgana's heart tightened when she was reminded of exactly how little time they have left.

"We've only got one chance at this," Gwen said. "We have to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk his way out of." Her mistress stared at the eyedrops and flower petals in her hand, remembering the last night she had with Merlin before the Witchfinder came to Camelot.

An idea came to her mind, a smirk forming on her lips. "Leave that to me."

* * *

Morgana took a deep breath as she stood in Aredian's chambers. She raised a hand to the cupboard, but quickly put it back down. She couldn't do this. What if a flower vase shatters again? She gravely remembered Merlin and how he was to be burned in a few hours.

She closed her eyes, her hand raised again. She wistfully recalled how he was pressed against her back, guiding her as she said the spell. She recollected how his hand held hers as she did the spell. She imagined the amulet in her mind, the crate holding the tinctures of Belladonna. " _Hlyste min níehst bebod,_ " she whispered. She smiled as she heard a small metal chink.

The lady looked to the sleeping figure of Aredian, remembering the spell she quickly looked up in Merlin's old book. Her eyes glowed gold for a second as she recited the spell. " _Ceolwærc_."

* * *

Hurriedly running into the physicians chambers, Morgana bumped into Gwen. "Milady! Where have you been?"

Out of breath, she replied. "It's done. Everything's in place."

"It's too late," Daegal informed her. "Merlin's already left the dungeons!"

Her heart began to beat increasingly fast. She started to pant. "Then," she swallowed. "Then we'll have to delay the execution."

Guinevere looked to the window, grasping the ledge. "How?"

Morgana thought quickly. "Arthur!" She said. "I'll speak to Arthur."

"No," Gwen decided. "Leave Arthur to me." She walked past Morgana and out to the main square. Her lady was confused at her behavior, and looked to Daegal who looked half worried and half amused. Was Gwen hiding something from her?

* * *

Arthur watched on as his good friend was being dragged to the pyre. He still didn't want to believe someone so close to him would betray him like that. It was a little hard to imagine that someone like Merlin would have magic and use it to scare innocent people.

They fought together many times. Merlin acted like an idiot sometimes, but Arthur owed him his life. He's been saved by him more than once. The prince wanted to argue with his father, tell Aredian he was wrong. It wasn't fair to the knight. He's saved him from a dagger, and this is how he thanks him. Then he remembers his confession. He couldn't argue with the facts.

Meanwhile, the future queen made her way to the front of the crowd where her future king stood. "Arthur! Arthur!" She called him again until he turned around in time as she reached him. "Arthur, you've got to stop this."

"I can't, Gwen," he sighed. "You know I can't."

"Morgana has proof that Merlin is innocent."

So Merlin isn't a sorcerer, but it was too late. "My father's already passed sentence," he looked down at his feet. "There's nothing I can do."

The handmaiden didn't believe it. "You can do the right thing Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin was their best mate. "You can show some faith in a loyal friend, or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die!"

Arthur stared at her. "Guinevere-"

Her voice went down to something more calm. "You did it once before to my father. Are you really willing to let it happen again?" He didn't say anything, continuing to stare at her. "And you can stop looking at me like that. I know I'm only a servant! I thought you were a prince, so start behaving like one!"

He stared at her for another short moment before he turned to Aredian who began to lower the torch onto the pyre. "Wait!"

* * *

"Sire," Gaius began. "The witnesses saw nothing, but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eyedrops."

Uther inspects the tincture, then looks to the witnesses. "And you bought this Belladonna from this man?" His eyes moved to the man from the apothecary and the girls all nod. "Where did you get it from?" Uther asked the man, but the seller hesitated. "Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here."

He avoided Aredian's gaze. "The Witchfinder," he answered. "He gave them to me."

"Did he tell you what it was for?"

The old man shook his head. "No," he responded. "Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake."

Uther looked back to the accused. "How do you answer to these accusations?"

"They're absurd." He tries to talk his way out of this. "Gaius has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his ward."

Morgana glared at him. "Then you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you?"

The king looked to his ward. "Morgana, please." He still cannot understand why she is so willing to help the knight. He must speak with her later.

"Father," Arthur called. "Let's settle this once and for all. There may be some truth in what he says."

They all looked to Aredian. "I have nothing to hide." Morgana hid her smirk.

* * *

They all stood in his chambers. Aredian, Arthur, Uther, Morgana, and Merlin. They all watched carefully as the guards searched the room. "You're wasting your time," Aredian scoffed.

The prince looked around and pointed to the wardrobe. "The cupboard over there." The lady bit the inside of her cheeks, looking to Merlin who looked weirdly at her. As soon as the guards opened the dresser, dozens of amulets fell out, hitting the ground with loud clinks. Behind the amulets, a crate of Belladonna tinctures is revealed.

Morgana looks just as surprised as everyone else. She didn't think the spell would be that successful. She had only meant for it to replicate a few amulets, not a dozen. She didn't quite have control of her magic yet.

"These things don't belong to me! This is a trick!" The Witchfinder coughed. "They plot against me!" He coughed again, crouching over in pain. His mouth opened wide as he hacked something out of his mouth. The others in the room looked on in disgust as something green and slimy crawled out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Sorcerer!" Uther shouted, and Arthur unsheathed his sword. Aredian grabbed the Lady Morgana, holding a dagger to her throat. "Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your ward," he threatened. Morgana, frightened, looked to Merlin who had his hand slightly raised.

" _Forbærnan,_ " he whispered. The handle of the dagger begins to heat up, causing Aredian to drop it and allowing Morgana to run to Merlin. He holds her to his chest, before letting go of her quickly as Arthur glared at him, reminding him of exactly who was in the room. Luckily, Uther's attention was elsewhere as the Witchfinder trips backwards and out of the window, ultimately falling to his death.

* * *

"Sir Merlin," Uther entered his chamber. "I'm glad I found you here."

The boy gulped as he saw the king. "Sorry, I was grabbing my stuff," he said.

"No, you don't have to pack up." Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. "You were wrongly accused. I understand you were only trying to protect Gaius. It was very admirable."

He looked down. "Aredian said Gaius was to join me in the flames," he recalled. "He is innocent-"

"I know," he interrupted. "You may stay in this chamber. I am restoring your knighthood." Merlin widened his eyes in surprise. "My son and ward seem quite fond of you. They both agreed you were a valuable ally, and that they owed you their lives." Merlin didn't know what to say.

"Th-Thank you, sire."

"I will see to it that an incident like this will never happen again," he vowed. "You're the first to be rewarded like this, and you have uphold your duties bravely and from what I gather from my son, my ward, and Gaius. You are an honorable man. Your knighthood was not a mistake."

"I am grateful, sire." He answered. "I shall serve this kingdom to the best of my abilities." Uther only nodded and walked silently out of the door. It wouldn't have been good for Uther if the commoner he allowed a knighthood was in turn an enemy of the kingdom.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the physician's chamber doors. When Gaius opened the door, the old man pulled him in for a hug. "Oh, my boy! You're back!" He laughed, lightly patting his uncles back.

"I was just stopping by," he said.

His old master pulled away from the hug. "Good, I have a few questions for you."

He scratched the back of his neck. "You do?"

"Yes," he answered. "I can't quite seem to understand how Morgana knew he'd conceal evidence in his chamber." Merlin looked confused. He was actually about to go visit her after this. "I mean, Gwen and your servant, Daegal?" He nodded. "They've already visited Aredian's chamber. He didn't have anything in his room except flower petals."

The boy was still confused. "Well, I wouldn't know anything. I was locked up for a few days." It was the truth, and he wasn't quite aware of what Morgana did.

But Gaius continued. "And then the Lady Morgana, out of nowhere, demands the guards to search the supposed to be empty chamber." Merlin thinks about the last spell he taught her. "There wasn't supposed to be anything in the cupboards. Gwen and Daegal would have seen it. The amulets just so happened to be in it." Morgana must have replicated them. "Like magic."

Merlin didn't inform Gaius about him revealing his secret to Morgana yet. "Like I said," he stuttered. "I was locked up. I can't explain it."

"Merlin." Gaius raised his eyebrow the way he always does. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He shook his head. "It's getting late," he looked to the window. "I- I have to go Gaius. It was great seeing you again." He backed up and out of the door before his uncle could respond.

* * *

"Morgana?" Uther called to her when they were alone. "I've noticed how strange you've been behaving around Sir Merlin."

Her eyes widen slightly. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, my lord."

"I'm referring to your sudden outbursts in court," he reminded her. "I must say it is highly inappropriate. You are a lady of the court, and I should remind you that he is below you."

"I'm sorry for my actions," she said. "Sir Merlin has saved the life of my maid, Arthur, and I many times. It struck me as odd to find out a man as honorable as he would do such things." Uther didn't seem quite satisfied with her answer.

"Are you sure there is nothing you aren't telling me?"

"No, sire." She responded. "He is a good friend, and he is innocent. I couldn't let him die for something he didn't do."

"You care for him," he observed. "Has he made any advances on you?"

Morgana shook her head. "No, sire. It is not me." She bit her lip. Uther would rebuild that pyre if he found out her true feelings and what they were doing at night. "It's my maid," she lied suddenly. "Gwen. She loves him dearly." The king nodded, now fully convinced.

"Well, I'm glad Aredian was caught," he said finally. "You may go."

* * *

Merlin crossed his arms in front of Morgana. "So I just finished seeing Gaius."

The lady smiles. "That's good," she said. "He was worried about you."

"Yeah," he said. "He started to ask me a lot of questions."

"Oh?" Morgana sat on her bed. "Like what?" She sounded innocent. He wanted to thank her and congratulate her for doing the spell without breaking anything, but not until she's admitted what she's done.

"How all those amulets got there, for one." The lady looked down. "Apparently, Gwen and Daegal already searched the chamber and found nothing." She looked into his eyes and saw a smile slowly forming. She grinned at the sight. "I'm guessing the frog was your doing too?"

Guilty. "I looked through your book, and saw the spell," she admitted. "I couldn't resist."

Merlin laughed. "Thank you, Morgana." She smiled. "I owe you my life, but don't you think the toad was a bit much?"

"Who cares?" She laughed. "I guess this means we're even," she said, and he looked confused. "He would have killed me with that dagger if it weren't for you."

"Wasn't going to let anything happen to you." He replied. "Thank you, anyways." He was truly grateful to her. "I'm proud of you. No broken vases this time?" She threw a pillow at him which hit his head as he chuckled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay! Merlin's saved! And he's still a knight! And Uther was a little suspicious... But that's all good now. Sort of. Anyways, I'm excited for next chapter because we get to meet Morgause, yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. :)


	6. The Sister

**I do not own Merlin.**

 **Chapter 6 - The Sister**

Merlin stands in his place in the crowd as the knighting ceremony begins. Uther holds his sword in the air before placing the tip of it on to the left shoulder of the knight. "Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot." He moved the sword to tap his right shoulder. He did the same with the man kneeling next to Sir Vidor. "Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot."

The two men stood up, looking to their king. He moves on to recite his speech. "You have been accorded a great honor, but with that honor comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honor, and respect. You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur. Follow his example and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title."

Merlin looked to Morgana who stood behind him. He raises his eyebrows when he realizes she's already looking at him. She turns her eyes away from him quickly before he can even register the fact that she was looking at him. He frowned, perhaps he had imagined that.

Morgana's cheeks heated up, turning a light shade of pink. She can only recall one knighting ceremony she actually looked forward to. The ceremony part was often quite boring as she stood there. There was nothing really exciting to see. Except a certain knight with big ears and an adorable smile. She really hoped Merlin didn't notice her staring at him, but she didn't have much time to feel embarrassed as they hear the clashing of swords from outside the door.

It wasn't long before a knight enters. Sir Vidor and Sir Caradoc raise their swords at the intruder. Prince Arthur stands in front of them as the trespasser throws a gauntlet to his feet. He picks it up slowly. "I accept your challenge," he says. "If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

The knight places both hands on the helmet, slowly taking it off. The people of the court saw specks of blond hair as she removed the safety hat. The people in the room gasp as the helmet reveals a woman with a full head of hair.

"My name is Morgause."

* * *

Morgana watched from her window as Morgause practiced fighting in the square. She twiddled her fingers, feeling a sense of familiarity when seeing her. It was slightly overwhelming when she first saw her in the court room.

Guinevere peered over her shoulder. "Is that her?" Her mistress nodded, unable to take her eyes off the strange woman. "It seems no one's ever heard of her," Gwen continued. "I mean, who is she and why would she challenge Arthur?"

Once Morgana finally pried her eyes away from the determined female knight, she answered. "I feel as if I've met her somewhere before." Her maid looked slightly surprised.

"Really?" She asked. "Where could you know her from?"

The lady turned her head back to the square. "I don't know." It was late at night, and Merlin is expected to arrive soon. "Thank you, Gwen. That'll be all for tonight." The handmaiden curtsied, and left the room as she always did right before he came.

He came late tonight, perhaps he was talking to Arthur about the challenge. Morgana stood from her place at the window and moved to sit on her bed. "Good evening, milady."

She smiled at the formality. She normally disapproved of him or Gwen calling her that, but hearing him say it made her heart flutter for a quick second before she remembered how the one thing that separates them is her title. "Merlin," she smiled. He walked over to the window to find out what she was looking at. "Why are you so late?"

"Arthur asked to talk to me," he responded. "He wanted me to ask Morgause to withdraw from the challenge."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "And did she?"

Merlin pointed to the window with his thumb. "Wasn't able to," he said. "Didn't know where she was."

"Why would Arthur want her to withdraw?" It isn't like Arthur to back away from a good challenge. From what she can tell, Morgause is handy with a sword. She practiced for most of the night, so she was also determined and brave for challenging the prince.

Awkwardly, Merlin replied. "Well, she's a woman." He scratched the back of his neck, waiting for her to throw a fit.

Morgana scowled at his reasoning. "She's better than you," she insulted and he looked away from her piercing green eyes.

"It's not like that," he defended himself. "She did kill five guards, but Camelot guards aren't the brightest."

She rolled her eyes. "You're one of those guards."

"My point exactly," he joked causing her to giggle lightly. "If he loses, my destiny fails. If he ends up killing her, then what is he?"

"You're right," she sighed. "But one day," he looked at her curiously, waiting for her to finish. "One day women will be treated as equals to men. Women will be allowed a knighthood if they so pleased."

"I will look forward to that day," he smiled. "Tired of being a lady?"

"All I ever really do is sit here in my chambers," she informed him. "Either that or I'm to sit at court and listen to Uther. It's not like I'm needed, he never listens to what I have to say." She rolled her eyes. Ever since she's learned of her powers, it became increasingly difficult to hide her hatred of the man. Where she's sometimes forced to listen to what he plans to do about her kind. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"You're a knight, Merlin," she reminded him. "Sometimes, Uther or Arthur orders you to hunt magical beings. Did you ever actually-"

"No!" He protested, his voice was harsh. "I do what I can to make sure the innocent people are free." She's never actually seen him angry. The young warlock was always quite calm, a joyful spirit. "I can't believe you'd think that."

"I didn't think you would," she said, but he didn't falter. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have phrased it like that, but there's only so much a person can do." She continued on truthfully. "You can't save everyone."

Merlin avoided her eyes. "Sorry, you're right," he sighed. "I'm normally on guard when we're tasked with looking for sorcerers, but I'm always with Arthur so it's hard to do anything under his nose. I've never actually helped them though, but I haven't done much to help our kind either."

"You saved Mordred," she pointed out. "I'm guessing you also saved Gwen's dad, and Guinevere herself."

"Arthur did that," he interrupted, but she began to shake her head. She was with them when they went off to hunt the afanc. She didn't realize it then, but she remembered a strong wind blowing in the caves that helped defeat the magical creature. It definitely wasn't a coincidence.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you did that," she smiled. "It wasn't just Arthur. You conjured up the mysterious wind." He didn't look too convinced so she added more quietly. "You saved me." The right side of his lips curved into a small smile.

Merlin looked back out of the window to see that Morgause was about to head back inside the castle. "Morgause is coming back inside," he sighed. "I should go talk to her. I'll be right back."

Morgana exhaled slowly, feeling as if she ruined the joyful mood with her inquiry. "Actually, I'm really tired tonight," she decided. "Maybe tomorrow night?" She asked and he nodded at her.

* * *

By the time Merlin reached her chambers, he knocked three times on the door only to turn around and find her staring at him. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at him. "What do you want?" For a second, he almost forgot.

"I have a message from Prince Arthur," he announced to her. She nodded once and opened the room to the guest chambers. He held the door open for her and closed it when she was fully inside. She looked at him with her full attention. "He wants you to withdraw from your challenge. Arthur has no desire to fight you. If you withdraw, he will grant you safe passage through the kingdom."

Morgause didn't seem to convinced. "If Arthur has no desire to fight me, perhaps he should withdraw."

"No," he denied. "He'll, he'll never do that. It's not in him to withdraw." Merlin felt a strange around the knight. There was something about her that he couldn't quite figure out. "If you fight him, he will have to treat you as he does any opponent. It won't matter that your a woman."

She wore the same look as Morgana when he gave her his reasonings. Nose scrunched in disapproval, a scowl emitting her features. "I do not ask for special treatment." She crossed her arms with a scoff.

"Arthur has no quarrel with you," he tried again. "Why would you challenge him?" She crossed her arms, unwilling to answer the question. "Don't put Arthur in a position where he's forced to kill you."

"Who's to say Arthur's life won't rest in my hands?"

* * *

Tentatively, Morgana knocked on Morgause's door. She had finished watching her fight Arthur earlier, and she wanted to make sure she was alright after wounding her arm. And perhaps, find out why the woman seems so familiar. The lady still couldn't seem to figure out why.

Morgause opened the door in a minute. She looked to Morgana questioningly. "I didn't mean to intrude," she stuttered, slightly intimidated by her presence. "I wanted to introduce myself," she continued. "I'm the Lady Morgana."

"I know who you are." The knight swung the door open wider, allowing her to come inside. At a closer look, she once again felt a sense of familiarity. She felt as if she could trust her, tell her anything just by looking at her eyes.

The two of them standing there didn't feel as awkward as it should be, but there was a slight uncomfortable atmosphere. Even though they felt as though they've known each other all their lives, they were still strangers in reality. Snapping out of her daze, Morgana broke the silence. "How is your arm?" She inquired. "You were wounded."

"It'll heal soon enough." Morgause responded politely, inspecting the lady in front of her. Morgana definitely took after their mother, but the blonde sorceress noticed something else. "You look tired."

The lady looked down, hiding the small bags under her eyes. Truthfully, she admitted. "I haven't been sleeping."

"I know for myself how troubling that can be," she related. Were nightmares keeping her awake as well, or was it something else?

Morgana furrowed her eyebrows questioningly at the fact. Did they know each other as children? Morgana had tried to block out many memories of her childhood, finding it too painful to relive the memory of her father's death as well as her mothers. "Could it be that we've met somewhere before?"

Morgause shook her head, no. "I'm glad we have met now." Seeing her now, she thought that her half sister is more beautiful than the people say. The Lady Morgana is known for the beauty she inherited from her mother, and the kindness of her father.

The raven haired seer looked to her wrist to find an elegant piece of jewelry. "That's a beautiful bracelet."

The blonde witch cast her eyes down. "It was a gift," she stated. "From my mother." She refrained from saying it was from their shared mother, the Lady Vivienne. She slipped it off of her hand. "Please, I would like you to have it." Morgana prepared to deny her offer, but she continued to speak. "It's a healing bracelet. It will help you sleep."

"I couldn't." It was becoming a little hard to believe that this woman would kill five guards. "You must be tired," she said suddenly. "I will leave you to rest."

Morgause sighed, hoping to spend more time with her family. She wanted to know her more, find out if she developed the gift given to them by their mother. "I hope you will remember me fondly."

* * *

Guinevere finished folding her mistress's clothes when she found that she was still sleeping. Gently, she shook her awake. "Morgana," she called. "Morgana." Her lady moaned, blinking her eyes slowly before she was greeted with the bright light of the sun. "It's nearly midday."

"I was fast asleep," she stated unbelievably. "I can't remember the last time I slept so well."

Gwen smiled. "I'll fetch you some clothes," she told her. "Oh, and someone is coming here to see you." Morgana noted the smirk her maid gave her. She sat up in confusion, but before she can question her, she was gone. She stretched her arms after a long night's sleep, finally noticing Morgause's healing bracelet at the end of her bed.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she answered as she stood up and grabbed the bracelet.

Merlin smiled at her as he walked in and she grinned back. "Hey, I have some really great news for you!"

Morgana's day keeps getting better and she's just woken up. "Oh, really?" She asked. "What news?"

"Well, you know how you're nightmares always keep you up?" She nodded her head, confused as to where this was going. "I think I might have found a spell to help with that."

The lady smiled. "Oh, there's no need." Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She held up the bracelet as an answer. "Morgause gave me her healing bracelet," she let him hold it. "I had one bad nightmare last night without it. I'm guessing she came in my room in the middle of the night, and I've slept soundly since then."

The boy frowned, mildly disappointed as he felt the bracelet in his hands. "Oh." He sounded dejected, but he was truly glad that she's able to rest soundly.

"Oh?" Morgana mocked. "Are you not-"

Merlin interrupted her. "No, it's not like that," he tried to cover up. "It's great that the nightmares have stopped. It really is," he stopped talking with a sigh.

"What?" She asked, surprised he's not as content as she is. He has been trying to find ways to suppress this power for a while.

He scratched the back of his neck shyly. "I don't know," he silently exhaled. "I really wanted to try out the spell and see if it works, but there's no need for it anymore." Similar to the healing bracelet, he would have cast the spell on an item the user would wear. "I guess I wanted to be the one to help you."

She walked over to stand in front of him and he handed the wrist band back. "Merlin-"

"Arthur asked me to go on his quest," he interrupted. "Morgause has a challenge for him and I should make sure he's safe."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin stood and watched as Morgause prepared her spell. The prince anxiously felt his heart beating increasingly faster as he realizes he might have a chance to see his mother. His heart leapt in his throat. The warlock looked towards him before speaking. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?" Arthur needed to know. He needed to know what it was like to be with her. He wanted to know her, apologize to her, find out what kind of person she was. Anything.

Merlin understood why he was doing this. Choosing to consort with a sorcerer. It was against everything his father stood for, but it would have been worth it to know his mother. He knew how important it is to him, how important it is to know the woman who birthed you. Although, Merlin was a little afraid that Morgause had tricked him. Afraid that she used his mother to lure him here. Lure him to his death.

"Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer."

His next reply had put hope in his heart. "What if my father's attitude to magic is wrong?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, wanting some sort of confirmation from the prince. The warlock wanted to figure out if he was only saying that to say it or if he really meant what he said. "Morgause is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm," he continued. "Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil."

Merlin wasn't sure if that could be said about Morgause. He was still unsure of what to think of her. "We don't actually know why she's doing this." He's also still unaware of why she would help Morgana with her nightmares. Surely a stranger wouldn't have done all of this without some sort of hidden agenda. Or perhaps she only wants for her kind to be free.

Morgause walked closer to them. "It is time."

* * *

Morgana couldn't believe what she was hearing as Merlin retold the events of the day. So far, only a small handful of people knew of the true circumstances of Arthur's birth. Merlin knew he wasn't allowed to go around telling others about what happened. It wasn't his business after all, but he couldn't lie to Morgana.

She had walked into his room in hopes of finding out what had happened in the throne room that day. She's noticed guards posted at the door, but didn't understand why. The lady was also curious as to what had happened when he met with Morgause.

It wasn't long ago that Merlin had stopped the prince from killing his father. No matter how much he wanted him to, he knew Arthur wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed Uther.

Morgana clenched her jaw at the story she's heard. Uther is a hypocrite for killing those who wield magic. "Why did you stop Arthur?"

"He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he went through with it," he responded. "He'd regret it." Despite his actions, Arthur loved the man. He was his only parent, and he didn't want him to go through the pain of losing his only father. "If you were in his position, I know you would have too."

The witch shook her head at that. "No," she denied. "I wouldn't."

"Morgana-"

"He's a hypocrite," she snapped. "He's killed so many of our kind. He's forced us to live in secret." Her hand formed a tight fist at her side in anger. She couldn't feel any sympathy for a man who allowed his wife to die for his own personal gain. Merlin didn't want to argue with her, he couldn't. "He made me think I was a monster for having magic," she whispered.

Merlin walked closer to her, relaxing her hand. "I don't want you to ever think that again," he said. "Uther's the monster. Not you." His hand reached up to wipe away a stray tear. "I had felt the same when I first arrived in Camelot," he recalled. "Magic is a gift. It's not a curse."

"I should've killed him when I had the chance," she admitted as she looked away from his eyes. "Merlin," she felt him looking intently at her face. "I _hate_ him," she slowly confessed as she looked back into his bright blue orbs.

"You don't really mean that-"

Morgana let go of his hands. "Stop defending him!" Merlin wore a hurt puppy eyed expression. "He's murdered so many innocent people to rid himself of his own guilty conscious. He's a ruthless tyrant!"

"I'm not defending him. And I don't disagree with you," he tried to calm her down. "I only meant that he took care of you." Uther had taken her in when she lost her parents at the age of ten. "He has been like a father to you."

"He'd have me hanged or burned at the stake if he found out about me." He had walked back to her. Taking a hold of her hands once more, he rubbed soothing circles on the backside of her palm. "He had no problems sentencing a young child to death."

Merlin wanted to change the subject away from Uther in order to cool her off. "I won't let that happen." He cupped her cheek, wiping away at the one tear that fell from the tip of her eyelid.

Morgana hadn't realized exactly how close they are. Her eyes stole a quick glance at his pink lips. Her heart beat faster and for that one moment, she forgot about Uther. She had stopped thinking and let herself not think about the consequences of her next action.

Instead of keeping her head on her shoulders, she decided to lean in and push her luck to see what would happen. Her breathing slowed as her eyes closed. It wasn't long before their lips had touched, but before she had a chance to savor the moment Merlin had pulled away.

Her eyes shot open, dejected. "I'm sorry-"

The boy looked a little uncomfortable. "No, it's alright." She was about to protest. "I want to," he assured. "I really do, but we can't." He remembers Arthur and Gwen's situation. Merlin didn't want to start something that can never be. "You know we can't."

"Because of Uther?" Merlin couldn't answer her, but she didn't need one. "I should go." Before he could argue, she was out the door.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am extremely sorry for the late update! I was on vacation and there wasn't a lot of time or wifi to write this chapter. But we met Morgause this chapter! And Merlin and Morgana almost kissed! So yay! There's only a few chapters left of this fanfic so their actual real kiss will come soon.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you once again for all of the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows. Until next time! :)


	7. The Lady of the Lake

**I do not own Merlin.**

 **Chapter 7 - The Lady of the Lake**

A loud thunderstorm has bestowed itself upon Camelot. Lightning strikes as an old man and a young boy walk through the lower town. In front of them, a horse drawn cage pulls up. Merlin frowns when he takes notice of the frightened girl inside.

The man riding the horse jumps off, making sure the girl in the cage is locked up while he goes inside the tavern. "Gaius," Merlin calls when the bearded man leaves.

His old mentor did not seem as surprised as him when he finds the girl. "She's fallen prey to a bounty hunter." Merlin looks at her with sympathy, and she looks back with pleading eyes. His heart clenches as he realizes how vulnerable she was.

"She's only a girl," he reasoned. She didn't look like she could hurt a fly.

Gaius sighed in disapproval for their king. "She'll still fetch a good price though." At his former wards surprised look, he explained. "Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic." The longer he lives in Camelot, the more times he has to remind himself that he serves Arthur. Not the current king.

"There must be something we can do," he pleaded as they continue to walk away from the girl. He turned his head back to steal another glance at her.

At Gaius's face, Merlin realizes they couldn't save her. "Merlin, bounty hunters are dangerous men. They're not to be meddled with." The younger man stared at his feet as they walked back to the castle. "You of all people should understand that."

Merlin couldn't help but imagine himself being locked up in that cage instead of her. He'd want someone to help him, anyone. Surely nothing bad can happen. If she is like him, then she wouldn't cause harm to anyone. Magic isn't a force for evil.

So after he drops Gaius off in his chamber, the young warlock set off to free the young woman.

* * *

Merlin is able to lead the girl over to a secluded passage underneath the castle. He sets the torch down in a corner as he takes off his jacket. "They won't find you in here." He tries to hand her the coat, but she cowers in fear of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he rushed out. "Just thought you might be cold."

She accepted the gesture tentatively, but nevertheless wrapped the jacket around her shivering body. In a quiet voice, she asked. "Why are you helping me?" Merlin wore a simple blue tunic, so she isn't aware of his knighthood status.

"Well, I saw you and," he paused as his eyes wandered around the room. "It could've been me in that cage." She looks down in understanding, too shy to talk. "You'll be safe in here," he promised. "I'll be back tomorrow with some food and candles." He crouches down to her level. "Will you be alright till then?"

The girl nods, truly grateful for his help. His voice was nothing but sincere and genuine. The warlock grins at her. "I'm Merlin, by the way."

She gives him a tiny smile back. "I'm Freya."

The grin ceased to escape his face. "Freya," he repeated, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. It is a beautiful name, he thought. "I'll see you in the morning then," he concluded. "Freya."

Before he's had a chance to leave, she speaks up. "Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Merlin decides to pack up the breakfast Daegal usually serves him and gives Freya the visit he's promised her. Before he is able to reach the tunnels, however, the bounty hunter he encountered the night previous was doing body checks.

In his daze, Merlin did not fear the chance that Halig had seen his retreating back. Instead he mindlessly hummed a tune as he walked back over to the lower towns, missing the suspicious look the bounty hunter had given him.

He relights a torch he found in the tunnels, clutching the sack he put his breakfast in to his chest. Once he reaches the end of the path, he finds Freya sleeping. He carefully moves to touch her shoulder, and she wakes up with a jolt. She backs away from him instinctively. "It's alright," he soothes. "It's me, Merlin." Her eyes soften. "I brought you something," he unwraps the cloth filled with bread, meat, and cheese.

She barely has time to eye the food before beginning to devour the meal. He watches her with little amusement. It must have been quite a while since the last time she's had a decent meal.

"It's good," she complimented as she reached out to take another piece of bread.

Merlin sat down across from her. "It's not much," he starts to place the candles behind them. He turns back when he's finished lighting the candles. He observes her silently when he notices the triskelion on her arm. "Is that a druid symbol?" Since her mouth is full, she can only give him a nod. "Were you born a druid?"

Swallowing, she answers with a question. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

He frowns and looks away from her, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to."

She puts down the food, noticing his expression. "I'm sorry," she said to him. In a single moment, it seemed as if her invisible barriers opened up. She wasn't used to being treated this way.

"I understand-"

She interrupted him, Halig reappearing in her thoughts. "You could never understand." Her voice was still so soft, frail.

Merlin waited to speak again. It was a little unfair of him to try and relate to her when he wasn't the one that was locked up. After all, she hardly knew him. "I know what it's like to keep secrets."

She brought her knees up to her chest, observing the boy in front of her. It took her some time before she finally noticed his armor, a bright red cape attached to his backside. He was tasked with border patrol later at midday. "You're a knight," she stated. "A knight of Camelot?" He nodded once. "Does anyone know you have magic?"

He instantly thought of Morgana, and how he's forgotten to visit her last night. He was unsure of whether or not to visit her the next night after Arthur tried to kill the king. However, when he did run into her the next day, they had silently decided not to mention what happened between them. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Only you," he tells her. "And one other person." He doesn't mean Morgana, but Gaius. "He knows," he paused. "But I'm not sure he understands." He also forgets Lancelot and how he knows of his secret as well. He looks down as an image of Morgana pops back into his head.

He's about to tell Freya, but he couldn't seem to roll it off of his tongue. Probably, other than Freya, Morgana is the only one who actually does understand him. Even though practicing magic together will surely have him killed, and beginning an affair with the lady would change nothing. He did not want to risk it.

He was already keeping one secret from his friends, he didn't want to keep another. People say that the one you love is a part of you, and he didn't want to hide two parts of him that make him whole. There was also the small chance that Morgana would be given away to another man in an arranged marriage. His heart couldn't take that.

Merlin was lost in thought until Freya spoke up again. "I wish I was like everyone else, but-" It seemed as though she wanted to tell him something, something big, but no words could come out. He didn't notice though, caught up in his own musings.

"You always know, deep down, you're not?" He asked, finishing her sentence.

"Because I'm cursed." She told him the truth, but he didn't understand the meaning behind her words.

A certain green eyed beauty resurfaced in his mind. "Don't say that," he immediately said. "Magic doesn't have to be a curse," he assured. "It can be a gift." He turned around again to face the lit candles. "Look," he held up his hand to the flames and casted a spell. " _Hoppaþ nu swicae swá lig flíehen._ "

The flames of the three candles separate themselves from the wax. They float in a graceful circular motion. Freya looked on in amazement at the sight. "Beautiful," she murmured.

A pleasing smile, accompanied with a blush entered his face. It didn't last as he quickly remembered his day job, but he memorized the smile on her face to keep a mental image of her for the rest of his about to be long day. "I have to go," he told her sadly. "Someone might notice I'm missing."

She looked rather crestfallen at the news, but understood that he must have a life to get back to. "Will I see you again?"

He nodded with a smile. "I'll come back," he chuckled lightly when she glanced down at the cloth. "And I'll bring you some more food. I promise."

* * *

Due to the long day, Merlin couldn't help but eat half his dinner. He had asked Daegal to bring him lunch, but he could almost guarantee that the servant ate it. He didn't mind though, perhaps half the platter was enough.

On that same evening, Merlin walked up the steps to visit Morgana as he usually did. "Merlin," she greeted when she opened the door. "You're here?" He gave her a confused look. "I thought you were going to stop coming," she admitted. "And you're early," she quickly added.

"Why would I stop coming?" He looked towards her plate of food, half eaten and half untouched. He wanted to ask if he could have it, but thought it to be rude. However, it'd be a waste if Gwen is going to throw it all away, he thought. "And sorry. It's been a long, quite boring day. I was on border patrol and nothing interesting really happened today," he described. "I was hoping to retire early."

"I haven't dismissed Gwen yet," she stuttered at his new quirky attitude. It warmed her heart to see him smiling all the time, and genuinely happy. He always was a joyful spirit, but this was a different kind of happy. She didn't know what to think. His physical features displayed an emotion she couldn't quite figure out.

Merlin interrupted her train of thoughts. "What else does she have to do?"

"Oh, nothing really," she dismissed. "Just bring the plates back to the kitchen-"

"I can do that," he volunteered quickly. "Sorry," he apologized. "I'm just so full of energy."

Now, Morgana really tried to figure out what's gotten him to act so strangely. She was beginning to suspect him. Of what, she didn't know. "I thought you were tired."

"I am?" He asked himself. "I am," he repeated with confidence. "I'll bring the plate down for her, but I think I might go to sleep early tonight so I won't be able to teach you anything new." He went over to the table and grabbed the platter.

He moved to exit, but she called to him. "Wait!" He turned back around with a whir. "You haven't told me why you didn't come yesterday." His expression softened, his funny attitude returning to normal. He felt horrible that he forgot about her the night previous. Especially after what had happened between them.

"I'm sorry," he said for probably the third time that night. "I lost track of time and I forgot, but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop coming," he promised. "I'll always come see you."

Her heart leapt up at the thought and she smiled goofily. "Will you really?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course." He grinned at her. "It's the best part of my day." He turned to leave then, plate in hand. Morgana couldn't wipe off the stupid smile on her face and blush on her cheeks. It's how Guinevere found her.

"My lady?" Gwen laughed when Morgana jumped. "I ran into Merlin," she smirked. "He seemed quite chipper, perhaps smitten?" She suggested, but Morgana frowned. Gwen was quick to notice. "I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

The witch felt her throat close at the thought. She couldn't figure it out before, but that's why he was acting strange. The humming and the quirky outlook. He was smitten, but she knew he didn't feel this way towards herself. They've been seeing each other for weeks, almost a few months now. She's never seen him this way.

"I'm fine," she answered Gwen. "I think I'll retire early tonight."

* * *

When Merlin found Freya, she was wrapped tightly in his jacket. "I'm sorry I took so long," he said upon arrival. "You must be hungry." He unwrapped the cloth as he did this morning to reveal both Morgana's and his meals. He received a different reaction from her. She barely touched the food. "What is it?" He asked gently.

"Nothing," she shook her head. She timidly reached out for a slice of bread.

"You're upset," he examined. "Did you think I wasn't coming?" There was no reaction. "I promised you I would."

She kept her eyes on the ground. "I scare most people away," she confessed. Even the druids, a peaceful people, didn't accept her. He still remained clueless as to what she meant by her words.

"I'm not most people," he joked. "It's one of the reasons I had to leave my home."

"Where is home?" She asked. It's been a while since he last visited home. He could vaguely remember going with Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur. He tried hard not to remember his last visit as it brings him painful memories of losing his childhood friend, William.

"Ealdor," he sat down with his knees to his chest. "It's a small village," he shrugged. "Just a few fields, a couple of cows. Nothing special."

Speaking with much admiration in her voice, she recalled. "My home was next to a lake surrounded by the tallest mountains," she started off. "In the winter, the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take all the houses. But in the summer," There was a certain glow to her when she talked about her home, and he liked how relaxed she looked. "There were wild flowers and light. It was like heaven."

"It sounds perfect," he whispered. He wonders if he'll have anything like that. He wonders if he'll have a wife, maybe kids with someone. It was hard to imagine with who, though. He's scared he might end up stuck in his destiny.

Her smile faded. "It was." At his confused gaze, she cleared it up for him. "My family died."

"And you've been on your own ever since," he knitted together his eyebrows. "You're not on your own anymore," he said with determination. "I'm going to look after you. I promise."

"You can't look after me." He misread her again. "No one can."

Merlin figured she was talking about magic. "No, I don't think you understand," he said. "I've never known anyone like you." He looked at the open arch with a sigh. "I wish I could stay."

"You're going?" Her voice was small again, frightened. He didn't want to leave her like this, but he couldn't stay. Halig was already suspicious of him as he interrogated him earlier, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"I'll be back in the morning." She didn't look to convinced. "You know I will be back, don't you?"

She nods up at him. He takes a step to leave. "Merlin," he turns his head back. "I've never known anyone like you either." She isn't normally treated with such kindness.

* * *

Merlin was in the middle of teaching Morgana a levitation spell, but it seemed she was becoming more and more frustrated by the second. She put down her hand after raising it. "Merlin," he hummed back in response. She exhaled in order to keep calm, but he wouldn't stop humming. "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" He came much earlier today than he did yesterday. Luckily, Gwen was given the rest of the night off for Morgana had nothing else left for her to do.

Morgana started to take deep breaths when he started wordlessly singing again. "That," she pointed out. "That incessant humming." Merlin gulped at how angry she sounded, halting his actions. "It's difficult to concentrate when you do that." She lifted her hand again.

He didn't do anything after she did that. He knew better than to annoy her when she was angry. He found it cute when her nose scrunches up like that, but terrifying at the same time. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Are you sure Arthur or Leon doesn't have you doing anything right now?" She asked, and he shook his head. "Gaius?"

"Nope," he said with a pop. "Nothing."

Morgana was still quite weary of him. She wonders whose making him so happy these past few days, but she tries not to think about it too much. The thought of it making her both jealous and upset. Thinking if she had been born of a different class, they might have a chance to be together. "Why are you so early?"

He shrugged as an answer. "I have to go somewhere," he said suddenly.

He made a move to exit, but she stopped him. "Wait, now?" He nodded. "Merlin, we just started." It was true. He'd been their for, at most, ten minutes. "You know what, fine," she sat down. "Just go."

"Morgana-" She glared at him and he cowered away a little. "I'll be back?" She waved her hand as if to say bye.

Except, once she knew he was far away enough, she decided to follow him to where he was headed. She needed to know.

* * *

Morgana stumbled her way across the main square and into the lower town until she finally followed Merlin into a dark, abandoned tunnel. He was quite ahead of her, so she missed the beginning parts of their conversation. She felt her heart in her throat when she got her answer. It was a girl that had him acting so foolish.

She felt her chest tightening at the next words that came out of Merlin's mouth. "We'll go somewhere no one knows us," he declared. "Somewhere far away." He sounded so serious, and she cupped her mouth. Why didn't he offer this to her? "You haven't given me your answer."

She couldn't seem to figure out why they needed to leave until she remembered today's council meeting. She remembered Halig, the bounty hunter, had lost a druid girl. She almost scoffed, it really isn't like Merlin to turn away someone in need of help.

"I want that more than anything." Morgana was close enough to see their shadows, and she froze at the sight. Their conversation has stopped, and she's seen their two shadows meet at the lips. She tried to swallow the invisible needles clumping at her throat.

It made no sense to her. Merlin barely knew the girl, yet he was willing to sacrifice everything for her. Is that what love is like? She began to walk back when the pair started to describe where they would live and wondered if she would have that. She'd always imagine being handed off into a loveless, arranged marriage.

Sometimes, she'd allow herself to stray away from the reality that is given to her. She'd always dream of falling in love, a love straight out of a fairy tale. In recent weeks, she'd think of Merlin as the knight that would whisk her away.

She didn't want him to go. Not with the druid girl. But with her. She would sacrifice her life in a castle. A life of wealth and royalty, but it didn't seem like he'd do the same for her.

* * *

Morgana hid behind her curtains when she heard him knocking at the door. She is able to hide her emotions in front of the people of Camelot, but she couldn't face him. Not now. She watches through a small gap between the drapes to find him holding one of her dresses. Unbelievable, she thinks.

"Merlin?" Morgana hears Gwen speak in an amused tone. "I'm sure there's an obvious explanation." If it wasn't for the reason he was stealing her dress, she'd laugh.

His reaction was definitely something worth giggling over. "Moths," he said suddenly. His poor explanation as well.

Guinevere didn't seem at all convinced. "Moths?"

"Yes," he confirmed slowly. "The castle's overrun with them." Still unconvinced. "I was checking to make sure they hadn't got in here as well."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "And have they?"

"That's totally infested," he pointed to the dress. "I'll have to burn it." He made a beeline for the door, leaving an unamused Gwen behind. Morgana waited for her to leave, not wanting anyone to see her in the state she's in.

* * *

While Merlin packs the provisions for his journey with Freya, a warning bell sounds through the kingdom. He immediately thinks of Freya, and quickly grabs his sword. He runs out, a little later than the rest of the knights.

By the time he's reached her, Arthur's inflicted a wound upon a giant beast. A black cat with wings and giant fangs, bright green eyes staring back at him. A whimper sounds from the creature, and it flies off in the direction of the tunnels. Merlin runs after her, however, Arthur and the rest of the knights don't seem to notice.

He finds her lying naked above the jacket he's given her on the first night. He unclasps his red cape and places it on top of her. "You're all right," he swallows. "You're safe now."

"You must hate me." He shakes his head vigorously. "I'm a monster," she shivers. "I tried to tell you."

Merlin blinks away the tears that form in his eyes. "I know."

"I wasn't always like this," she told him. "There was a man," she lay in a fetal position on her side. "He attacked me." Her breathing became uneven. "I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me." Merlin clenched his jaw at the thought. "His mother was a sorceress, and she found out that I'd kill her son," she held on tightly to his cape. "She cursed me to kill forever more."

"I'm going to make you better, Freya" he wiped at his moist right cheek. He didn't allow her to protest. "I'm not leaving you here."

* * *

Merlin effortlessly defended himself against Arthur's attacks. The prince's next blow actually whipped the sword out of the warlocks hand. "What's going on with you today?" He didn't sound harsh or indignant as he normally sounds.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he answered monotonously. "Could we try again?" He bent over to pick up his sword, but Arthur lightly kicked him to make him fall down. Merlin pretended not to notice, and Arthur simply plopped right next to him in an effort to find out what's wrong.

Merlin held the sword in his hand, and wiped off the dirt. "Something's been upsetting you, hasn't it?" The raven haired boy shrugged. "Was it when I kicked you?"

He plucked at the grass. "It wasn't very nice."

"It was a bit unfair," he agreed. Arthur sighed when his right hand knight didn't say anything back. It was unlike him to not have a witty retort or any comment in general. He moves to take off Merlin's helmet, and traps him in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles in his hair while Merlin tries to escape from his hold.

When he lets go, Merlin clutches his hair. "What was that for?" He stands up, sword in hand.

Arthur throws him his helmet. "Oh," he said. "So now you're awake?"

* * *

In a week, Morgana is able to achieve both a levitation spell and an attack spell, but Merlin only smiles at her. There was no congratulations or cheering, only a tiny smile. "Are you alright?" She asks, hearing the news of Arthur's deadly blow to the druid girl. He didn't seem to hear her. "You know," she amplifies her voice a little bit to make him look at her, which he did. "I would have gave you the dress willingly."

For a second, he looks confused. When he remembers what she's talking about, he figures Gwen told her. "How did you know?" She moves to sit next to him on the bed.

"I followed you one night," she admits and he realizes she didn't find out through Gwen about the dress. She knows the real reason. "I could tell you really cared for her." As happy as she is to know that he'd be staying in Camelot, she isn't fond of how upset he always is now. She almost missed the annoying humming.

He stared absentmindedly at the wall in front of them. "I was going to do it," he confessed. "I was going to leave everything behind," he said. "But I guess destiny had other plans." He cast his eyes downward.

Morgana blinked furiously, hiding her face from him. "Did you ever plan on saying goodbye?" His eyes soften at the question, remembering their almost kiss.

He sighed. "If I'm going to be honest," he began. "No." Her dark red lips trembled a little. She couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want to. He was just going to leave her, without even letting her know where he was going or anything. She would have woken up one morning and he would have been gone. She would have been forgotten. "I don't think I would have been able to."

Her throat cleared up long enough for her to ask. "What do you mean?"

"I cared for Freya," he told her. "I really did, but a big part of me wouldn't have been able to leave Camelot if it meant I'd have to leave you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So there are only 2-3 chapters left of this fanfic. I planned on writing a different take on season 3, but schools starting up again and I wouldn't have a lot of time to write it. Anyways, we met Freya this chapter! I liked Freya in the show, but I love Morgana a little more... The kiss is only a few chapters away even though there are only 2-3 chapters left. I still want to write the season 3 part, but I don't know when. Maybe, it'll be a sequel, I don't know.

I hope you guys liked this chapter! And once again, a huge thank you for all the comments, follows, and favorites! Until next chapter! :)


	8. The Confession

**I do not own Merlin.**

 **Chapter 8 - The Confession**

"What do you mean you lost them!" Arthur sounded irritated. "They could be dangerous!"

Warning bells sounded through the castle as Merlin, along with Arthur and the guards, scrambled around the castle to find the intruders. A guard had witnessed the death of his partner who was thrown to the wall by an unknown sorcerer.

 _"Be careful. At the end of the corridor. Morgana's chamber is next."_

Mordred? Merlin halted his running, holding a wall for support as he clutched his head. Arthur and the rest of the knights moved ahead of him. Instinctively, he ran to the front where the prince was and pitched in the idea that the infiltrators were in the room of the king's ward. "Arthur!" He called, and the king to be swiveled his head back. "Morgana's chamber."

The prince also stopped, letting the knights run around and search the castle. "Are you sure about this?" The two weren't together for long before the warning bells sounded. Merlin had recently regrouped with them as he had to run from Morgana's chamber to his own to retrieve his armor.

"Definitely," he answered. "I- I saw them with my own eyes."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at this, but nevertheless began to run over to Morgana's chambers. "Why are you telling me this now?" The warlock bit his lip, unable to think of a good lie on the spot as he worries of what he might see when he reaches her chambers. He fears to find it empty. "What were you even doing there?" Arthur pulled him out of his thoughts.

"The- the man was dressed as a knight of Camelot," he responded to his first question. He didn't know how to answer the next question, but it didn't matter as they had finally reached Morgana's door. A few of the guards caught up to them, swords in hand.

Arthur and Merlin unsheathed their swords. The pair ran upstairs to the Lady's room. The prince took a few steps back to allow his leg to kick the door wide open with a loud thump.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!?" Morgana held the covers to her chest, sitting up straight and looking as if her heart might burst out of her chest from the abrupt interruption. Merlin let out a sigh of relief to see she's still there. He knew it was Mordred, but he also knew that the boy wasn't alone.

The prince stuttered at the sight of a seemingly empty room. "I-" He was at a loss for words, his cheeks stained red from humiliation. "I've reason to believe that there was an intruder here." Morgana scoffed at this, which made Merlin raise an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Right now, Arthur, the only intruder is you." The warlock couldn't tell if this was their usual bantering, or if the lady had something to hide. He was so sure that someone would be here.

Now, it was the future king's turn to scoff. "Camelot has been infiltrated," he kindly informed her. "Did you not hear the warning bell?" He really didn't do good in these situations. Even though it was almost always Morgana who did that to him. She really is quite manipulative when she wants to be.

"Of course I did!" She's barely looked at Merlin since they've arrived. She knew if she did, he'd know she was lying straight through her teeth. She found it to be quite difficult as she felt his intense blue eyes piercing through her. "I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers." She focused on Arthur, hoping to talk her way out of it like she did the last time.

"Well, if you'd just permit me to search your room." The prince scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, trying hard to keep from embarrassing himself any further. He could always blame Merlin later for the misunderstanding.

Except the lady really knew how to make him feel quite stupid. "You'll do no such thing!" She cried. "Arthur, do you really think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?"

Arthur took a step back, and then under his breath said. "Please accept my apologies." He clenched his teeth long enough to reach the hall, watching as Merlin closed the door behind him.

The warlock seemed to be lost in his own world. "I don't understand," he mumbled. He was, without a doubt, coming back to investigate for himself. He looked up to see Arthur's angry scowl as he slowly let go of the door knob. He cowered in fear, awaiting his imminent doom.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Merlin." His voice was calm. The calm before the storm. "Which bit didn't you understand?" He huffed in indignation. "The making a fool out of me, or making a fool out of yourself?" He paused. "A word of advice. In the future, stick to what you do best." Merlin sucked in a breath when Arthur barked at him. "Nothing!"

* * *

"Mordred." Morgana breathed as she climbed out of her bed to embrace the young boy. "I thought I'd never see you again." She didn't understand what was so special about the boy. The instant they met, she felt a strange connection to him. She always felt the need to protect him.

An unfamiliar voice caused her to jump away from him out of fear. "I found the boy wandering in the woods, lost and alone, hunted by Uther's men." Morgana regained her composure once she realized that he is with Mordred.

"Who are you?"

The man stepped forward to fully introduce himself. "My name is Alvarr." He proceeded to tell her more about himself. "I, too, have been hunted by Uther since I was a child." The witch internally scowled at the mention of her guardian.

She related with the man. "I, too, have known Uther's cruelty." There was the time where she was chained up in the dungeons as punishment for challenging his authority. It happened when Gwen's father was arrested for treason, having consorted with a sorcerer.

"Magic is not a crime. It is a gift," he stated. "I wish to walk free and without fear." Don't they all? Morgana nods in understanding. "The boy said you would understand." She turned to Mordred at her side once more and smiled at him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked back to Alvarr. "What are you doing in Camelot?" She asked. "You take a great risk in coming here." It was strange, after all. Why come to the kingdom, where the man who persecutes his kind resides in?

"We came to see you." Warning bells began to ring outside. They must know he's here, and she clings to Mordred. "I will not stand by and watch innocent people die, and I am not alone. Many have already joined me." It still didn't make any sense to her. "Many more join everyday."

She remembers Merlin, and how he would most certainly disapprove of this. She also knew he would not allow this to happen. An army of renegade sorcerers. "Alvarr, this is a war you cannot win," she tried to reason with him. "Uther has an army at his disposal." He also had Merlin at his disposal, unknowingly of course. Although, Merlin is also part of the army.

What he said next made her fear for the kingdom. "It does not matter how many you are if you wield a weapon powerful enough." She gave him a confused look. He still didn't explain why he's here. At least not a good explanation. Hopefully, he's getting to his point because the guards might have the audacity to come to her chamber. "When I was a child, my parents told me of a crystal. It was taken from the sorcerers in the last days of the Great Purge."

"Taken?" She almost rolled her eyes. "By Uther." If he wanted to purge all magic, why keep such an important artifact of the practice.

"It is here in Camelot, locked within the vaults beneath us." Now she sees where he's going with this. "I could never get the item out of the vaults," he started off. "But you can."

Morgana let out a squeak. "Me?" There was no way she was getting past Merlin. She's never enjoyed lying to him.

"You are the king's ward," he reminded her. "No one will suspect you." She didn't look too convinced. She wanted to help him, she really did, but she knew Merlin wouldn't let her. Both he and Alvarr share similar goals, but Merlin's way took far too much patience, patience she didn't she had.

She could always convince to him to approve. If she isn't able to persuade him, then she can always sneak behind his back. Except if she gets caught, he might not forgive her and she didn't know if she can take that from him.

Mordred sensed the pattering of footsteps from down the hall. "Someone's coming," he whispered. Morgana stopped her thinking and had Mordred and Alvarr hide. She retreated back to her bed in time to hear her door slam open.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!?"

* * *

A knock sounded at her door, minutes after Arthur left. She didn't have time to tell them to come in because he had simply barged in hoping to catch her in the act. She didn't miss the disappointed look on his face when he found the room empty again. "I know there's someone in here," he told her.

Morgana sat up from her bed, in panic. Alvarr stood behind Merlin, aiming a sword against his back. She screamed when he swung his arm back, ready to strike against his enemy. "Stop!" Merlin jumped when he heard her shout, accidentally moving closer to her. He quickly noticed what she was looking at and turned around, unsheathing his sword in the process.

There was only a single clash of the swords, before Merlin took another step back. "Who are you?" He asked, gripping his weapon. His skills with a sword were quite adequate by now. He's learned a few things, but he didn't know if he would be able to take on the man in front of him. He probably couldn't, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his lady. _The lady_ , he corrected himself. Morgana was never his.

"Alvarr, he's a friend." The two men put away their blades. "Merlin," she called to him softly as Mordred stepped out from behind the drapes. He frowned slightly when he saw the boy, although he knew he would be here.

 _"Hello Emrys,"_ he greeted telepathically. The knight didn't know what to make out of the situation. He figured the man behind him, Alvarr, was a sorcerer as well. He didn't believe he was a druid though.

He sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your business," Alvarr seethed. He had no love for the knights of Camelot.

"Merlin, please," Morgana spoke again. "Don't turn them in." Luckily, it was against his morals to kill an innocent child.

He sucked in a breath. "Uther won't stop until you both are found," he reestablished. He looked into Morgana's pleading eyes, and how she clung to Mordred. "I won't utter a word to the king," he promised more quietly.

The boy looked to Merlin with adoration. "Thank you," he smiled. Alvarr didn't look to convinced.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked, plain and simple.

Merlin looked at him in annoyance. He didn't know why, but he wasn't too fond of this Alvarr person. "I'm not helping you," he answered simply. "I'm helping the boy." He felt he owed it to Mordred, he had done no harm to him after all. He cannot find it in him to sacrifice the boy when he's done nothing wrong. Even if Kilgharrah cautions him against the boy.

* * *

Warning bells were sounding again the day after. Arthur and Merlin were led down to the vaults where the Crystal of Neahtid had been stolen. They inspected the break in to find out what else had been missing when the prince noticed something peculiar. "Merlin?" He called out to his right hand knight. "Take a look at this." He pointed to the door. "The locks are not damaged."

The warlock stepped closer to get a better look. "What does that tell you?"

"It tells me that somebody stole my keys," he placed his hands on his hips. "Whoever it was knew exactly what they were looking for."

"Was it precious," Merlin asked. "This crystal."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course it was precious," he said as if it were obvious. "It wouldn't be down here otherwise, would it?"

"What does it do?" It was an innocent enough question.

The blonde haired man sighed. "According to my father, it is an instrument of magic," he explained. "In the days of the Purge, many sorcerers died trying to protect it." Is that the item Mordred and Alvarr risked their lives to retrieve? "Whatever it is, it's important to them."

"You're not going to sack Morris over this, are you?" He felt bad for Arthur's servant. Always lugging the prince's heavy stuff around, and always treated like a fool. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be the man's servant.

Arthur scoffed. "Merlin, it was his job to ensure that my chambers are locked at all times," he defended himself. "It had to be done," he shook his head. "I never should have rehired him." Morris had been sacked once last year, and was replaced with another manservant named George. He was quite effective and did everything correct. However, the man was completely and utterly dull.

With Morris around, Arthur had someone to yell at constantly. "You could always give him another chance," he suggested.

Arthur gave him a weird look. "Absolutely not." Before they left the vaults, he turned to Merlin. "Morris is almost always at the tavern. He's useless." He defended his decision some more so he didn't seem like such a bad person. Except at Merlin's pointed look, he exhaled. "Fine, just one more chance," he gave in. "You know, you're far too nice to your servant."

"Why shouldn't I be?" He asked. "Daegal doesn't do anything wrong. Not really."

The once and future king crossed his arms. "Really?" Merlin nodded. "Because I always catch him sleeping," Merlin scrunched his nose in embarrassment for Daegal. "Eating your food," he started to scratch the back of his neck. "And he's always flirting with Guinevere."

"He sleeps when I don't have anything for him to do, and we shouldn't let food go to waste. I don't really see what's wrong with that," he said on behalf of his manservant. "Besides, he doesn't flirt with Gwen." Arthur only rolled his eyes, walking out of the vaults.

"Well, you should eat more," he muttered. "You're far too skinny."

"Well, you should eat less," he mumbled back. "You're far too fat." The moment he said it, he instantly regretted it as his blue eyes widened after the slip up. Arthur instantly whirled around.

He wiggled his pointer finger in Merlin's face. "I am not fat!"

* * *

Merlin went upstairs to Morgana's chambers after finding out about the crystal. "What did he want?" He crossed his arms. He didn't want to speak with Alvarr that night, knowing the man didn't trust him well enough to reveal his plans. Besides, he wasn't too fond of him either. He's killed many knights. Merlin may not have known the victim's names, but Alvarr didn't have to resort to killing them.

Morgana feigned ignorance. "Who?"

"Alvarr."

She didn't look too innocent. She looked as if she had something to hide. "Nothing," she replied shortly.

Merlin raised his eyebrows, making a disbelieving noise. "You expect me to believe they risked their lives for," he quoted her. "nothing."

"A crystal," she sighed. "They wanted a crystal." He didn't pretend as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Many were willing to die for the thing, it was definitely valuable to them.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You didn't bring it to them, did you?" She barely knew the man. Surely, she wouldn't retrieve this crystal for him. She didn't know what the crystal could do. What if it had the potential to destroy Camelot? He still didn't get an answer from her as she only stared at him silently. "Did you?" He emphasized more clearly.

"I-" She didn't really know how to explain. "Maybe," she avoided his eyes. His piercing baby blue eyes.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" He uncrossed his arms indignantly, hands at his hips. "What is he even going to do with it?"

Morgana faltered. "He- he said that the crystal is a weapon," she admitted.

"A weapon," he repeated. "And you actually handed it over to them? They'll destroy Camelot!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. At least, he didn't want to believe it.

"We share the same goals," she argued. "We all want to be free. To live without the fear of being executed for something you were born with," she finished much more softly. "Isn't that what you want?"

Merlin shook his head in disbelief. "Of course I want that!" He exclaimed. "I want that more than anything, but-"

"But what?" She crossed her arms. "Apparently with that crystal, they could achieve that. We could be free."

"Not like this," he reasoned. "When Arthur becomes king-"

Morgana made an exasperated sound. "It'll be years before that actually happens," she scoffed. "If we side with Alvarr-"

"You don't even know him!" He shouted. "You literally met him two nights ago," he reminded her. "What he wants is war." He's never been this angry with her before. "What's going to happen to Arthur if they manage to attack Camelot? What about Gwen? Gaius?" He exhaled deeply. "Alvarr won't care for them, and if Camelot does manage to defeat him. Then what?" He's given this a lot of thought. "Do you really think people will start warming up to the idea of magic?"

She looked down, defeated. "I'm sorry," her voice broke. Hearing him when he's angry scared her.

"You're sorry?!" He roared. "You're willing to sacrifice innocent people for the death of one man! And you're sorry!?"

She looked like a child who'd been chastised by their parents. "Merlin, you're scaring me." Her lips quivered, and she couldn't speak.

He took deep breaths. He was tired. "I'm stuck on guard duty," he sighed. "You'd better hope we find that crystal."

* * *

After going down the long narrow staircase, Merlin brandished his torch until the Great Dragon appeared. "I need your help!" The giant beast didn't look all too amused. Almost as if he expected him to say that.

"I'm sure you do, young warlock." Kilgharrah's head rested on top of the rock. "But first you must honor your promise."

He had promised to free him many weeks ago when Cornelius Sigan first arrived in Camelot. He hasn't found any use for Kilgharrah after that. Up until now, now that he needed information. "I said I will set you free and I will."

Kilgharrah noticed his kin's distress and sighed in defeat. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"What is the Crystal of Neahtid?"

"To those who know how to use it, the Crystal holds great knowledge." He went on to explain. "The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what has yet to come."

So the Crystal can tell the past, present, and future? "The Crystal has been stolen."

"By who?" Merlin didn't want to say, still very disappointed in her actions. He understood why she did it, but he was angry she didn't even give it a second thought. She didn't think of the consequences, and that made her reckless.

The young warlock sighed, telling the truth. "The Lady Morgana."

The dragon let out a mocking laugh. "The witch does not have the power to wield the Crystal."

Merlin gripped the handle of his torch. "Don't call her that!" Despite how he felt about her at the moment, it didn't erase the fact that he still cares for her. He always will, regardless of her flaws.

Kilgharrah's snout moved closer to inspect the boy standing in front of him. "You care for her." The simple statement that hit Merlin like a rock. He'd protect her with his life, make sure nothing bad will happen to her. He didn't know what he'd do if someone hurt her.

Lately, he's often asking himself if he only cares for her as a friend, or if it was something more. "What about the Druid boy?" He refocused himself to the reason he's there.

"Mordred?" The dragon ignored the potential changes in prophecy should the young warlock fall in love with the witch. "It is possible. Why do you ask?"

Sadly, he answered. "I believe that they were involved in this together."

"Once before I warned you of the Druid boy," he grumbled softly. Merlin averted his gaze, sticking to his morality. And the humanity that the dragon didn't quite possess. "It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom! It may be that time is upon you."

"What do you mean?"

"The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana united in evil-"

Merlin interrupted. "Morgana's not evil!"

Kilgharrah exhaled and Merlin coughed as his fire hot breath hit his face. "Did you not say she was the one who stole the Crystal of Neahtid?"

"She only wanted to be free of Uther," he argued weakly. "It doesn't mean she doesn't have a good heart."

"So you do care for her," he said once more. Merlin looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm afraid to tell you, but you and the Lady Morgana do not walk the same paths." He looked at him confusedly now. "For she walks the path of evil-"

"No!" He interrupted the second time that night. "She's a good person. She's not evil!" He didn't know when he began to pant.

"I fear for your answer when I ask this, but," he paused. "Do you love her, young warlock?"

* * *

When Merlin finished talking with the Great Dragon, he walked through the corridors quietly until he found Morgana's familiar green hood sneaking past a guard. He decided to follow her, in case she decided to visit Mordred and Alvarr again.

He felt torn after his talk with the dragon. He didn't want to challenge his beliefs, but he couldn't picture Morgana to be this evil person he speaks of. He'll help her the best he can. After all, nobody is simply born evil. It is their attitude towards the things that happen to them that shape who they become later in life.

He followed her all the way to a camp. Alvarr's camp, no doubt. He saw Mordred run up to hug her. "Morgana!" Merlin felt something swell in his chest and smiled. He was only a boy, after all. Seeing the two of them together both warmed and struck fear into his heart. While he believed they couldn't be as evil as Kilgharrah made them out to be, there was still a slight chance that this destiny might have come to pass already.

Alvarr walks over to her when Mordred leaves. "My lady," he smiles. "What brings you here?"

It was a risk, and probably useless, but it was worth a shot. "I need you to give me back the Crystal." Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, hoping to see where she was going with this.

"May I ask why?"

"You'll kill many innocent people in this war," she said. "We have lost so many already. Must we lose more in this war?"

Alvarr thought for a moment. "Sometimes sacrifices are necessary in order for peace to prevail."

"Perhaps, there is another way." She blurted out. "War is not always the answer."

"We did not choose this war," the bearded man reminded her. "Uther started this when he began the Great Purge all those years ago."

"Arthur," she said. "He's not like his father. He is a good man." Merlin smiled to himself. "He can undo the ban on magic, but not if this war happens." She explained. "If you attack Camelot, he'll only turn against magic."

Alvarr didn't look too persuaded. "When Mordred masters the crystal, we will strike Uther down. Uther and all those who serve him," he responded. "The people who join our army knows that there's a chance they might not survive. If we wait for Arthur to take the throne, many more will continue to die by Uther's hand." More people will die during the war.

"And if you lose?" She asked. "What will happen then?" More people would have died for nothing.

"It doesn't mean the war is over." He took a step closer to her. "My lady, we fight for our very survival, as do you." Morgana narrowed her eyes. "The boy told me you have magic. You need not be afraid." He tilted her chin so she leaned up at him. "You've been very brave."

Merlin felt his heart plummet to his stomach when Alvarr leaned into kiss her. He couldn't see her face. He gripped the bark on the tree, forcing himself to stay put. Is that why she was so quick to help them? He felt sick when she leaned up to return the gesture.

Morgana took a step back, shaking her head slightly. The kiss hadn't lasted long for she stood frozen in place for the past three seconds. She had felt nothing. Except, she did feel something bulge in his jacket pocket. She leaned in to kiss him once more, her hand running slyly down his chest. When she retrieved the item she was looking for, she hid it under her cloak.

A little breathless, she said. "I must be heading back."

Merlin felt it was a little hard to breathe at this point. He saw Morgana leaving, but he couldn't seem to move, rooted in his spot. What he had witnessed kept replaying in his mind, and he felt as if he could puke at any moment. When he looked up, he saw that Alvarr took a seat and a woman came up to sit on his lap.

He clenched his teeth at the words he heard next. "You played her well." Merlin was gripping the tree bark hard enough to draw blood on his palm.

"It was not hard. She is very beautiful, after all." When the two kissed, he almost lost it. He stood up abruptly and ran back to Camelot, knowing if he stayed any longer he would have ran him through.

* * *

On the same night, Merlin went back up to Morgana's chamber to tell her about Alvarr. He didn't even knock. He just walked straight into her unlocked room. The sun was beginning to set and Morgana was in the middle of changing out of her day clothes.

She gasped when she heard her door shut. "Merlin!" She grabbed the cloak she was wearing earlier to cover herself. The Lady was clad in her revealing under gown. He was seconds away from seeing her fully topless as she was in the middle of pulling the undergarment down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Alvarr's playing you! I saw him kiss another girl right after you left." He went straight to the point. "He only used you for the crystal and-" He stopped speaking when she pulled out said crystal. He blinked twice. He rubbed his eyes, having been up all night. "You kissed him," he croaked.

"I had to," she insisted. "To get this." He felt completely and utterly relieved to hear that. She walked over to him, the cloak covering her completely. "You followed me?" She crossed her arms after handing him the crystal. "I thought you were stuck on guard duty?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry?" He scrunched his nose, squinting his eyes a little. "I know I shouldn't have, but-"

"I understand," she uncrossed his arms. "It was stupid, and I shouldn't have done it. It's just- I'm tired, Merlin." She looked at him, sadly. "I'm tired of hiding, keeping secrets. Lying."

"I know," he sighed. He decided to change the subject. "Uther wants us to raid the camp today. Gaius found out where they were hidden from a rumor he heard."

"Alvarr kissed another woman _right_ after I left?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but nodded. "You'd make sure he gets captured, right?"

Merlin chuckled. "I want to, but we already have the crystal so we could put it back in the vaults as if nothing happened." He explained. "That way, nobody gets hurt."

Morgana sighed. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "Mordred's there. I wouldn't want him getting hurt for the capture of one man. Or anyone else at the camp." She smiled and he smiled back for there was a deeper meaning behind her words.

"I understand why you did what you did," he said. "But did you really have to kiss him?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin," she apologized. "The kiss was to distract him."

There was a much more comfortable silence between them. "Today, somebody asked me if I loved you." Morgana snapped her head up, surprised. Why was he bringing this up? He was all of a sudden walking closer to her. She felt her breathing quicken, and her heart skip a beat.

He took a hold of her hands. "And what did you say?" She asked softly.

"I said I do," he intertwined their fingers. "I love you." He kissed her knuckles. He wasn't sure before, but he knew it now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay! He said I love you! No kiss, but there's still one chapter left! At least, one chapter left for now. I want to continue writing this, but with school I wouldn't be able to update as frequently. Is the 'I love you' too soon?

Anyways, thank you again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. :) And I hope you guys like this chapter!


	9. The Fires of Idirsholas

**I do not own Merlin.**

 **Chapter 9 - The Fires of Idirsholas**

Merlin's tried avoiding Morgana as much as possible since he's confessed his love for her. It was early morning that day, and Guinevere had interrupted them as she arrived for work on time. He was glad for the intrusion as he forgot that getting together with her would possibly end in his death.

It was considerably difficult now that he had to be in the same room with her again for a council meeting. He stood with Gaius as a man named Joseph delivered news to the king.

"I'm a herder from the northern plains, sire." He introduced himself. "Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas."

Uther raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place," he decided to say. "And what is it you have to tell me?"

"While we were there, we saw smoke rising from the citadel."

Gaius intervened with his own questions. "And did you see anything else?"

Joseph bowed his head. "No."

"Did you go inside?" Uther asked.

"No," the witness looked rather frightened. "Nobody has stepped over that threshold for three hundred years!" He calmed down quickly after his slight panic when he realized his audience. "You must know the legend, sire."

Gaius decided to input again for those that don't know. Merlin narrowed his eyes to give him his full attention, curious as to what this all means. "When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the knights of Medhir will ride again."

The king looked slightly conflicted as to what he should do. "See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night." He turned to Arthur. "Take a ride out there."

The prince looked a little taken aback. "Why?" He clearly didn't believe this nonsense. After all, who were the knights of Medhir?

"So we can put people's minds at rest."

Arthur couldn't believe that the people actually bought that. "Surely this is superstitious nonsense?"

Uther exhaled, losing his patience. "Gather the guard and do as I say."

* * *

Morgana sat on the bed in her chambers, over thinking the council meeting. She had tried her hardest to catch Merlin's eye, but the man didn't even stop to look at her. Not once, and she hated it. What kind of person tells another they love them, and then completely ignore them for the next few days? She didn't even get the chance to say it back to him.

Her heart raced when she thought of all possible reasons for why he was doing this. Her mind thought of a million different scenarios of what their next encounter could be, and she dreaded the idea of it ending up the way she imagined it. Either it ended up with him saying it was because he didn't love her anymore, or he didn't really mean what he said that morning.

She scooted over to the top of her bed and plopped the rest of her back down, closing her eyes. He stopped dropping by her room to practice magic and she didn't know what to do anymore. Were they supposed to never speak again? Perhaps, she was being a little overdramatic, but she couldn't help it. She spent a week without him, and she didn't realize she'd miss him that much.

Eliminating Merlin out of her mind for the time being, she tried to recall the bits and pieces of the assembly she heard. When she finally gave up on trying to grab his attention, she started to fully pay attention to the meeting. She didn't really know what to make of it. Surely it was superstitious rubbish, but both Gaius and Uther seemed quite alarmed at this.

And then that small little panicky feeling came back to her when she remembered that Arthur was to go out and investigate the citadel. She felt as if her chest would explode when the warlock reappeared in her mind. She sat up quickly, thinking about what could happen to Merlin should he go with him. And she knew he would be there because Arthur never leaves without him, and Merlin always goes with him. Because of the destiny they share.

A light breeze interrupted her slight panic, and she finally noticed that her window was open. She slid off her bed and moved to close it when she found a box with a note inside of it. The note read:

 _My dearest Morgana,_

 _Meet me tonight after sundown in the forest outside the castle gates. I will wait for you by the marked and distinctive tree trunk there._

 _Until then, keep well._

 _Morgause_

She didn't know what to make of the note. As she contemplated what she was going to do, she didn't catch Gwen coming in the room. "Are you all right?" Morgana jumped and crumpled up the parchment in her hand.

"Yes," she answered. "Just a little cold." She closed the window.

"Do you need something warmer?" Morgana shook her head, smiling politely at her. "Are you sure you're alright? You've barely spoken in days." She tried not talking to Gwen for a little while after she caught her and Merlin together that morning. She knew it wasn't fair of her to do so, but she couldn't help it. She didn't really want to talk about him then. "Is it Merlin?"

Morgana's head snapped up. "How did-"

"I've noticed he's stopped coming around," she explained. "I run into him often when I leave to go home. He's almost always at your door by the time I leave."

The lady thought about whether or not she could keep her secrets, but she couldn't keep it bottled up inside. "He told me he loved me," she whispered. "I didn't get a chance to say it back."

"Love?" The servant blinked, clearly not expecting that. "You love Merlin?"

Morgana frowned. "Does that really sound so crazy?" Gwen got the wrong idea with this information.

"I understand," she said. "To be in a relationship that is deemed forbidden in the eyes of the people." Morgana furrowed her eyebrows at this.

How could she understand? "What?"

But Gwen didn't really hear her. "It'd be crazy for a servant to fall in love with a prince because they know it can never be." She was mumbling to herself now, but Morgana heard it.

Now, the witch was really confused. She's pretty sure Gwen only knows one prince, and that was Arthur. Morgana widened her eyes. "What!" She clearly didn't hear her correctly.

"What?" Her servant was lost for a millisecond when she realized what she admitted out loud. She always hated herself for saying too much and always mumbling off. Although, Gwen was meaning to tell Morgana about Arthur some time or another. It was only fair now that she's told her about Merlin.

"You." She pointed at Gwen. "And Arthur." She raised one eyebrow, truly flabbergasted. " _Arthur_ ," she repeated. "Prince Arthur?" Morgana almost completely forgot about her knight. "I don't think we're talking about the same Arthur. Because Arthur is a prat."

"Okay, clearly you've been spending a lot of time with Merlin." Gwen tried to joke, but Morgana only frowned. Not anymore they weren't. "You know, they haven't left yet. You could say goodbye to him."

She thought about doing that. "I don't think he wants me to." She didn't want to go all the way over to him only for him to ignore her all over again. It'd hurt too much, but this may be her last chance to say goodbye. She mentally rolled her eyes, the knights of Medhir were something out of a children's storybook.

"Does this have anything to do with the time I walked in on you both that one morning?" Gwen asked quietly.

Morgana nodded. "He told me he loved me that morning, and he's been ignoring me ever since."

"You should go talk to him," she smiled. "He's still there."

The lady sighed. "Fine," she agreed. "But _Arthur_?"

* * *

Morgana hurried through the corridors in order to reach Merlin on time, but by the time she's reached the gates that lead outside he was gone. She only caught a glimpse of their horse's backsides exiting the castle walls. She sighed, going back into the castle to talk to Gwen until she has to leave to see Morgause in the forest.

She didn't understand why Morgause wanted to see her that night, but she decided it would be harmless. Besides, she needed to thank her for giving her the bracelet. It really did help her sleep at nights.

By the time nightfall arrived, she dismissed Gwen early so she didn't change out of her day clothes. She wore her purple silk dress, with patches of blue on her shoulders. Morgana threw on her green cloak, and snuck out of the castle.

When she arrived in the woods, Morgause was already waiting for her. "You look well," she recognized that Morgana's eyes didn't have bags underneath them anymore. At least, they weren't very noticeable.

Morgana subconsciously reached down to touch the bracelet, a new habit of hers. "Thanks to you," she smiled. "I wear it all the time," she informed her. "I can't remember when I last had a bad dream."

"But you do not seem happy," she observed. "Why is that?" Morgana didn't want to tell her it was because of a boy. With Gwen, it was a different story because they've been close friends since childhood. Saying it out loud to Morgause would have felt silly, odd.

She decided to tell her something else that bothered her. "I would be if I didn't have to pretend." The blonde haired sorceress raised an eyebrow. "That I'm Uther's loving ward," she confirmed. "when I hate him." Just because she told Merlin wasn't going to do anything to Uther, it didn't mean her feelings toward the king changed.

"Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana?" Morgause was both surprised and pleased with her answer. "One where Uther was no more?"

Morgana didn't know what to say. "Sometimes," she decided to say.

"And is that what you'd like?"

The raven haired witch thought for a moment. Sometimes, she does wish for her guardian to depart from the Camelot throne. Although, not if it meant that Arthur would never free their people. "I once had the chance to be his assassin," she admitted.

"And what stopped you?" She remembered the day clearly. How he had confessed to her and apologized for restraining her. How he told her he cared for her.

"I don't know," she looked down. "I believe he cared for me." She didn't know if he would still feel that way if he knew about her powers. "But not anymore."

Morgause seemed satisfied with her answer. "So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?"

Morgana thought long and hard. "More than anything," she decided to answer. It was the truth, but it didn't mean she actually would have done it. "But it doesn't matter what I want. The future's not of my making."

"You are wrong, Morgana." Morgause disagreed. "You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come."

"What do you mean?"

The sorceress answered with another question. "Whose side are you on, Morgana?" The lady in question furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?"

Morgana shook her head. "No," she declined. Morgause looked confused so she decided to elaborate. "I don't think Arthur would forgive me if I were to bring about his father's death," she explained. "I don't think I would forgive myself."

Morgause frowned at her answer, but understood where she came from so she decided to do it without her sister, and hope she does not get in her way. Her eyes glowed gold, and Morgana falls into her arms. She places her gently on the ground and grabs a stick to trace a circle around her.

She also does this for Morgana's good, so the knights will not harm her in case she is still awake when they attack. " _Acene slæp swilce ... Acene slæp swilce ... Acene slæp swilce._ " As she continued to chant, Morgana began to glow as the spell took effect.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to come," Merlin reminded Daegal who complained to him about his bottom being sore.

But the servant only grunted. "You never take me anywhere." Merlin didn't really want to overwork him, even though Arthur believes he's not making him work at all.

Arthur mumbled, "I wonder why." He rolled his eyes, and Daegal made a sound indicating he heard him.

"Hey, I'm the one lugging around your stuff!" The other knights didn't really pay attention to their banter.

They enter a field of green, easily finding the dark gray citadel at the far end of it. "Hey, we're almost there," Merlin pulled the reins of his horse lightly and got in between the kicking match between Daegal and Arthur.

There was a loud roar as they neared the castle. "What's that noise?" Daegal asked.

"What noise?" Merlin asked, suddenly alarmed.

"That," the servant said when he heard the sound again. "That trembling sound."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That's your knees knocking together."

They all dismount their horses, and the knights all unsheathe their sword upon entering the castle. Arthur finds ashes right down the center of the room. He inspects the black powder, and concludes that there were definitely people camped out here a little while ago.

"It seems part of Joseph's story was true," he confirmed. "Probably just travelers passing through." Merlin turns his head at a low creaking sound he heard and finds seven knights perfectly posed.

"Or maybe not." The guards and Daegal turn around as the Knights of Medhir draw their swords. Arthur and Merlin do the same while Daegal hangs back, having no weapon to fight with. They lunge at each other and a fight begins.

There was only the sound of loud clanging together. Arthur stabs one of the masked knights in the gut and it let out a loud growl. The prince widened his eyes. He was pretty sure he ran the knight through. Why isn't it dying?

The same happened to Merlin, and he frowned. Realizing they were immortal, they fought their way across to the exit. Arthur continued to fight them when Merlin cast a spell. " _Ahríes þæc!"_ Before the building went down in ruins, the warlock grabbed hold of both Arthur and Daegal's shoulders and pulled them back.

The trio ran out of the citadel and into the woods until they were all sure they were away from the immortal knights. "What happened to your arm?" Merlin asked Daegal who had a cut on his arm.

"Oh, I must have caught it on something." He took off his blue cloak to examine the cut.

"Let me see," Arthur smiled at the blood. "Your first battle wound."

Merlin started to rip at his tunic. Daegal started to protest. "No, don't." He sighed when Arthur took the cloth from Merlin and started wrapping it on the servant. "You'll ruin it."

"Don't worry," Arthur grinned. "You can mend it."

The warlock shook his head. "You don't have to." Daegal sighed in relief. "I can do it."

The prince wanted to argue this, but he looked around and got distracted. "Did anyone else escape?"

"We need to get back to Camelot," he decided. "Gather reinforcements."

* * *

When the three arrived in the kingdom, all they saw were the sleeping figures of Camelot's citizens. It seemed as if there wasn't a single body awake. Merlin wanted to run into the palace and check if everyone inside was safe. Perhaps, Morgana was still awake, but he didn't want to leave Daegal and Arthur. They'd be suspicious, no doubt.

"It must be the work of magic," Merlin decided as they pass through the corridors of the castle.

Arthur took in his words. "We have to find my father." They continue their walk through the palace, and pass Morgana's chamber to find it wide open. The prince looks to find Guinevere on the floor, sleeping. He gets down, picks her up and places her on the bed. His eyes become sad as he pulls a stray curl of hair from her face.

The curtain behind them rustles and Arthur and Merlin draw their sword. He treks slowly towards it, and quickly pulls the drape only to have Morgana attack him. He holds her arm to steady her as she screams.

"It's me!" Arthur shouts. "It's me, Morgana! What's happened?" She didn't answer for a while. Her eyes find Merlin's blue ones and she lunges herself at him with a hug as he was putting his sword away. He was caught off guard, but ultimately hugged her back. He ignored the looks he got from Arthur.

"Hi there," he mumbled. He closed his eyes to make the moment last longer. He completely forgot about how he ignored her, and simply held her in arms. He missed her. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "What happened?" The prince didn't know what to make of the affection they shared.

Her heart started to beat faster, and she started to panic. "People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well."

"And what then?" Arthur asked, deciding to ask Merlin later about what he just witnessed if they make it out alive.

"They started falling asleep," her breathing came out in a sort of pant. "Everyone, everywhere I went."

"Was someone here?" Morgana shook her head. "Then why were you hiding?"

"I told you," she answered. "I didn't know who you were."

Arthur continued his interrogation. "Where's my father?"

"I don't know." Merlin couldn't seem to figure out how she was alive and everyone else was asleep. Maybe it was her magic.

Merlin stopped Arthur's questioning. "Arthur, she's distressed." He rubbed her back to calm her down with his right hand while his left thumb stroked circles on the back of her hand.

Again, the prince ignored the affection. Surely it was friendly. Merlin was his mate. He wouldn't begin a relationship with his adoptive sister, especially not around his father. "If she was awake, then she must have seen something."

"I didn't see anything," she protested. And she didn't, only that they were all falling asleep, one by one.

"You saw people getting sick," he stated. "What did you do?"

"What could I do?"

"Morgana, I don't understand," he sighed. "Why are you the only person awake?"

* * *

Merlin still couldn't seem to understand why Morgana was still wide awake, and unaffected. Surely she couldn't have been behind all of this, she wouldn't do this. It wasn't her magic because he felt the spell take a hold of him.

He ran down the steps to the dragon's cave. He brandished the torch he was carrying. "What's going on?" He asked. "Why is everyone asleep?" The Great Dragon began to snore, and Merlin groaned. "Please not you as well! I need your help!" He shouted. "What am I going to do?!" Kilgharrah continued to snore. "Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me."

The dragon picked his head up with a yawn. "I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing. And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know I promised to free you, and I will!" The dragon began to laugh. "I swear on my mother's life!"

"Careful what you say," he warned. "Her life matters more to you than your own." Kilgharrah sighed, giving in. "This is an oath I believe you will honor."

"I will."

The Great Dragon gave him another confusing riddle. "It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a different manner. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment."

"What do you mean?"

"You must eradicate the source, Merlin." The boy looked confused. "Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength." What the dragon said next made his heart stop. "The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana."

Merlin started to shake his head furiously from side to side. "No," he mumbled. "It can't be!"

"I know of your feelings for her, young warlock," he exhaled. "I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous! And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own."

"No!" The reason she was awake began to make sense to him, but he didn't want to believe it. He tried to calm his breathing for a few minutes, and Kilgharrah watched sadly. "How do I stop her?" He croaked.

The dragon didn't want to say, seeing how hurt his kin looked at the news. "You must kill her, young warlock."

* * *

Merlin walks into Arthur's chamber and finds Morgana. "I was worried about you," she admitted.

"They're here," he informed her. "They're in the castle." Merlin noticed Daegal in the corner of the room, asleep with everyone else. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it under his head.

"I tried to wake him, but he was already passed out." The knight believed her, but he couldn't face her. "Where's Arthur?"

"Gone to find somewhere safe to move to."

Morgana fiddled with her fingers, deciding it was now or never. She needed to tell him how she felt. "Merlin-" Before she got a chance to finish her sentence, Arthur barged into the room.

"We have to move my father before Morgause gets here."

The lady raised both her eyebrows, surprised. "Morgause!" Merlin decided not to question it.

"Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

Merlin bars the door to the council room after Arthur leaves. "He's not going to survive out there," Morgana said, truly worried about the prince. She moves to Merlin and wraps her arms around him. He tries to swallow when he hugs her back, but it felt as if needles pierced through his throat.

He really didn't want to believe that she would betray him like this, betray Arthur. The Morgana he knew would use her powers for good. He felt a stinging in his pocket as felt the poison sitting inside. "Merlin," she whispered. "I know it's not the right time, or maybe it is, but there's something I need to tell you."

She moved her head to face him, their foreheads touching lightly. Her breathing slowed down, and for a second she let go of her fears and captured his lips in a searing kiss. It took Merlin a second to adjust to the feeling of her soft lips moving against his before he reached his right hand up to cup her face.

He let himself get lost in the kiss, instantly forgetting about what he had to do. Only putting everything in his first and seemingly last kiss with the woman he loves. His left hand traveled up her back and pushed her closer to him so there was no space in between them. They both let out a breath for a good second, reconnecting their lips a second time.

His tongue licked the bottom of her lip, and waited for her to grant him entrance before he darted it in between her lips. Now both hands gripped her hips as their heads turned to get better access to each other's lips. Her hand tangled in his dark locks of hair, tugging at it slightly as a soft moan escaped her.

By the time their lips parted they were panting, their foreheads resting against the other. Merlin gave her a chaste kiss that lasted less than three seconds, both of his hands cupping her face. The pads of his thumbs wiped away at the tears streaming down her face. "I love you," she whispered. "I wanted to tell you, but you ran out of the room and," she stopped speaking. When she finally admitted it to him, it felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She didn't have to keep it bubbled up inside anymore.

Merlin's lips trembled. He couldn't kill her, not after this. There was no way she did all of this. He looked into her beautiful green eyes, and saw how truly frightened she was. She didn't do this, not of her own free will. "I can't do it." He let go of her. "I can't kill you."

"What are you talking about?" She furrowed her watery eyes. "Kill me?"

"Tell me the truth," he said. "Tell me you had nothing to do with this sleeping spell, and I'll believe you."

Morgana felt something in her throat. "You think I did this?" She wiped at her eyes. Merlin felt a pain in his chest at the sight of her backing away from him slowly. Now, he really knew it wasn't her. "What makes you think I had anything to do with all of this?"

"I didn't," he admitted. "But there's a reason you're awake, Morgana." She started to shake her head. "Morgause made you the vessel for the spell that awoke the knights. It's why that knight didn't kill you." Merlin walked closer to her to calm her down, tell her not to be afraid when the poison fell out of his pocket.

She bent down to pick it up. "Hemlock?"

"No," he tried to reach for the bottle. "I'm sorry." They both heard Arthur screaming from outside, in the corridor.

Morgana was backing away again. "And the only way for the knights to stop is if I die?" Merlin started to shake his head, but it was too late. She uncapped the bottle and took a sip of the poison. He ran and caught her in his arms.

"No," he whispered. She grabbed at her throat, feeling the poison quickly take her. "Morgana?" She only smiled tightly before the hemlock was in full effect. Her eyes closed, and Merlin wiped at his eyes furiously. He clenched his teeth to silence the sobs begging to escape him.

A loud crash at the door caused him to snap his head up. Morgause ran over to Morgana, taking her away from Merlin's arms and he let her. "What has he done to you?" He doesn't say a word. "You poisoned her."

"You gave me no choice."

"Tell me what you used and I can save her."

"First, stop the attack!" He demanded, making sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain. "If you want to know poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights!"

Morgause was losing her patience. "Tell me the poison or you'll die."

"Then she'll die with me," he snapped. "I don't want this any more than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her." He really wished she'd give up, hoping she'd be able to save Morgana.

Morgause closed her eyes, giving in. " _Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft._ " Uther wakes up from the sleeping spell and Arthur runs in the council room through the broken door in time to find Morgana leaving in a puff of smoke with Morgause.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The End! The ending wasn't too dramatic was it? If it is, well you know what they say. Go big or go home... Anyways I wanted to thank you guys all so much for reading this from beginning to end. And I really hope I didn't disappoint.

Again, thank you guys so very much for reading this and liking this! It really means a lot! I'll be writing a sequel to this later, though. If you guys are interested... But again, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited! I really enjoyed reading your reviews, and I really liked writing this. :)


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! It's been almost a year, but I wanted to let you know that the first chapter to the sequel is up. It's called _Her Light in the Darkness_ if you want to check it out. :)


End file.
